Ana's Kavanaugh
by DaisyChain01
Summary: When Ana returned home nursing a sore behind from the belt incident, Kate is there nursing a sore heart. Will it be a normal girls night? Or will the tequila make it a night to remember?
1. Chapter 1

Soaking in a scorching hot bubble bath trying to get some relief from the throbbing on her backside, all Ana could do was think that she had made the wrong decision. Could I do it for him? Do I love him enough to try? Asking herself these questions, she comes to a realisation. She can't be with him unless she changes herself, something that she was not willing to do. She had already changed so much about herself for him and she wouldn't be herself at all if she changed for a man.

As Ana returned from her thoughts, she realised that all of the bubbles in her bath had gone and she was all pruney. She could spend a lifetime over thinking things. It was at that moment that she realised that like Christian, she wanted to take control of her life. She'd start by actually being able to finish her bath rather than letting herself be pulled in by thoughts of him. She will no longer refer to him by name. Oh no. Just 'him'.

Reaching for her jasmine scented bath lotion and applying a generous amount into her palm, the smell overwhelmed her senses and her thoughts were filled with him, his scent, his skin...STOP. Control Anastasia. Jumping out of the bath, she removed the bath lotion from her hands in the sink. Watching the bubbles disappear down the drain gave her a new sense of freedom. So she grabbed the bottle and emptied the whole lot down the sink and then threw the bottle in the bin.

Upon returning to her bath, Ana found that it was only luke warm and she didn't think that her behind could take more sitting down. So pulling the plug, she decided on a shower. Remembering that Kate was away, she strutted across the apartment butt naked through her bedroom and into the bathroom. She always preferred using her shower as it was separate from the bath, unlike in her own bathroom. Setting the temperature high as her muscles still seemed stiff, even after her hour long bubble bath, she entered the shower.

She found Kate's shower gel in the corner of the shower, perfectly aligned with all of her other products. How does she do it? I wouldn't have the time or the patients to use all of these things, never mind know what they are, just shampoo, conditioner and bath lotion and she's set. She applied a generous amount in her palm and created a good lather between her hands. Roaming her hands over her arms and across her stomach, the dull ache of her muscles seemed more prominent. She then moved her hands up to her breasts. She hissed in a breath through her teeth when she found her nipples to be rock solid causing them to be extra sensitive to her touch. Before him she never found her own touch to be so erotic, however she now knew what her body could feel, and has learned to read it quite well.

Relishing in the feel of her hard nipples brushing across her soft palms, she started to roll them between her fingers. A soft moan escapes her lips from a combination of the pleasure emanating from her nipples, and the hot water soothing her ass. Running her right hand from her breast, down her stomach and across her pubic bone she allowed her fingers to begin exploring through her folds. She couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped her at the combined pleasure from her nipple being tweaked to death by her left hand to the soft strokes of her fingers on her clit. Soon she found that she was dripping wet, and not just from the shower.

Through the pleasure that she was feeling, she couldn't stop the thoughts of him entering her mind. It was only him who has ever made her react like this before, only him who has had the pleasure of giving her pleasure and...NO. She had just proved that it was not only him that can give her pleasure. She must stop thinking like that. Removing her hands from herself, suddenly not in the mood she finishes her shower thinking of anything else but him. She even resorted to singing the ABC's.

Jumping out of the shower and grabbing one of Kate's towels, she wrapped it around her hair and took another to dry off her body. Looking on Kate's bathroom counter she came across her body oil. Wanting a complete change, even the smell of her that he was familiar with she applied a generous amount to her skin. Exiting the bathroom with just a towel on her head she made her way through Kate's bedroom and into the living room. Just as she was about to step through her bedroom door, movement caught her eye causing her to squeal and jump 50 feet in the air. When she turned to the movement, she saw Kate sat on the couch, with a red puffy face and her bags and suitcases all around her just staring at her, her mouth hanging wide open. It wasn't long for Ana to realise that the reason for this was that she was butt naked.

'Oh my god!' She shouted before dashing through her door. She grabbed her robe off of the back of the door before returning to the living room as red as her ass probably was. She sat down on the couch next to Kate. Kate was silent, staring at Ana's bedroom door with fresh silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

'Katie, what happened?' Ana gently asked her whilst putting her arm around her shoulders and pulling her into her side. It must have been something big for her to return from Barbados a whole week early, with no Elliot in sight.

'Where's Elliot?' This was all she needed to say before Kate came back to the present full on sobbing into Ana's shoulder.

'OhmygodAna...h-he said we we-were m...moving to f-f-fast. S-so he left m-me theeeeere! I couldn't st-stay there a-after that, I ju-just needed my bes-best friend!' She sobbed soaking Ana's robe and neck. Ana couldn't believe that Elliot would do something like that. She expected it from Christian, the control freak but not Elliot the softie.

'Katie, it's going to be okay, just give him time and he'll realise what he's lost' Ana said whilst rocking her back and forth on the couch. She knew she needed to say something drastic to bring Kate out of this funk.

'Would he want you if he saw you like this? Come on Katie, your the most strongest person I know. If you can't get through a bad breakup what chance do I have?' Kate lifted her head up and looked at Ana with a confused expression, not understanding what was going on.

'I left Christian' Saying the words out loud made things too real for Ana and she felt betrayed be the tear that had managed to escape and run down her cheek. Ana saw Kate raise her hand and swipe the tear from her face with her thumb. Then she pulled Ana into a bone crushing hug before pulling back and looking her dead in the eye. Oh, no. The Kavanaugh inquisition is starting.

Ana realised that she couldn't say much because of that damn NDA! What was she going to say to Kate? Kate must have realised this because she smiled a reassuring smile at Ana.

'It's okay Ana, I don't need to know the details. At least not yet anyway' she winked at her 'but we both need to sort ourselves out and fast! How about tequila?' Ana's face lit up at this thought. It was just what she needed, something to keep her mind occupied. A night with her best friend and tequila and without the brothers who shall not be named.

'That sounds perfect Kate! Just what I need! I really need the distraction Katie.' Ana gave Kate a sad smile.

Excusing herself to her room to change, she stopped to look out of her bedroom window to make sure there were no Audi SUV's situated close by. When she was happy that there wasn't, she changed into her short shorts and a tank before returning to the room to find that Kate had gotten the tequila and 2 shot glasses ready for them on the table. Looking up at her, an evil smile appeared on Kate's face.

'Ever played have you ever?' She winked at Ana.

'Only when we were getting to know each other in college' Ana shrugged

'That was the PG version! I'll show you how you really play it.' She watched as Kate pored the tequila in the shot glasses.

'Right, so I will say have you ever...and choose something. And if you have, you take a shot, and if I have I drink too. Got it?' Ana knew where this was going, it was Kate's way to gather information about her but making it fun with alcohol. Well if she was going to play this game, she needs to be brave. She grabbed a shot glass and downed the tequila. Kate raised her eyebrow in question whilst Ana just nodded, not sure about what she can share and what she can't about her time with him. Thinking about it though, she knew Kate wouldn't tell anyone which made her feel more comfortable in sharing. Kate bent forward to fill up Ana's shot glass.

'Ill go first, okay Steele, have you ever...kissed a girl?' Kate asked her. Wow, that was straight to the point, Ana thought as she watched Kate down her shot. Ana never experienced that so she kept her shot in her hand.

'Really Ana? I knew you were a virgin before that douchebag but didn't you experience anything whilst we were in college?' Kate asked in utter shock.

'You know I didn't Kate, he was literally my first everything. But enough about that, my turn.' Ana said whilst she refilled Kate's shot glass. She was sure that by the end of this game, Kate would be so drunk she wouldn't be able to stand due to her experience. Ana didn't really know what to ask, she wasn't as confident in talking about these things with people. Taking a deep breath she braced herself knowing that it could only get worse from here so she might as well throw herself in there.

'Okay, have you ever...had sex on a plane?' Ana knew that her face was bright red and she hated that about herself. She just asked her best friend a perfectly normal best friend type question and she's acting like she just asked her mother! Get a grip Steele! Without hesitation Kate took her shot and screwed her face up from the burn of the alcohol. This made Ana giggle.

'What? Nothing better than a bit of 40,000ft fucking' Ana gasped

'I can't believe you just said that Katie!'

'Why not Annie? Come on! Your shocked because I said fucking? How long have you been my friend?' Kate burst into a fit of giggles showing Ana that she was two shots ahead of her. When Kate had finally calmed down she asked her question.

'Sorry about that haha, have you ever...given a blow job?' Once again Ana blushed at this, but then smirked at the thought of it. Knowing that this was one thing that she aced at. Apparently no gag reflex gives her an advantage in this area. She quickly threw her shot back at the same time as Kate, making a hissing sound as she felt the burn in her throat.

'What was that smirk for Ana? Does someone have good experiences in this field?' Kate gave another wink. Ana knew that this was Kate's way of fishing for details, so why not shock her? Pouring herself and Kate another shot and downing hers straight, liquid courage she thought, she took a deep breath and simply said

'No gag reflex.' As she said this Kate was in the process of taking her shot but the shock must have been too much because she spat it back out all over Ana.

'No shit Steele!' Ana just nodded trying to dry herself off with a nearby napkin. Kate must have notices Ana's failed attempts because the next thing Ana knew, her shirt was up and ever her head. Not knowing what to say, Ana just stared at Kate with her mouth hanging open.

'What? Those napkins were doing nothing, no point in sitting in a sticky shirt' Kate shrugged pouring them both another shot. Knowing that she wasn't going to do well on this game, Ana threw back another shot before refilling her glass.

'We need music Katie!' She yelled standing up from the couch and stumbling towards the iPod dock. Wow, that stuff works fast! Giggling to herself about her low tolerance for alcohol, she put her iPod on shuffle before returning to Kate's side on the couch.

Ana noticed how quiet Kate was and looked to her friend to find her staring at her chest. It was then that Ana realised that she was just sitting there in her short shorts and her bra. She didn't seem to mind that her friend was blatantly staring at her breasts, actually she sort of liked it. It made her feel kind of sexy. Wait...what? Okay back to the shots, Ana thought.

'Come on Kate, bottoms up!' Ana giggled whilst handing Kate her shot glass. The girls clinked them together before swallowing them.

'I can still feel the burn...I'm not nearly as drunk as I'd hoped to be!' Kate exclaimed whilst poring them both another shot before quickly downing it, Ana following shortly behind.

'Okay, I think we need to have a little breather before we finish the whole bottle!' Ana giggled.

'Has anyone told you your giggle is so cute!?' Kate asked looking intently at Ana. A certain billionaire used to like her giggle, he told her so all the time. This brought a wave of sadness through Ana, causing fresh tears to form in her eyes. Goddammit! Tequila and sadness do NOT go well together.

'Oh shit, sorry Ana I didn't know. Erm, come on...lets dance! Take your mind off of it!' Kate said the last bit whilst dragging Ana to her feet only for Ana to pull away from her.

'No! You know I can't dance, Kate.' Ana whines whilst Kate pouted at Ana...and she knew she'd won. Ana could never say no to a Katherine Kavanaugh pout!

'Fine! One more shot then ill dance.' She made her way over to the coffee table and unsteadily pored them both a shot and handing Kate hers. Both girls slammed the shot glasses down on the coffee table.

Kate then moved over to the iPod and changed the song. Ana recognised it as 'Love in this Club' by Usher. She didn't quite understand why Kate had chosen this song out of all of the other dance songs on her iPod, but she chose just to go with it. Feeling the alcohol running through her veins, Ana started to move to the music. Closing her eyes and running her hands through her now dry, wavy hair and into the air, as she swayed her hips side to side in a figure of eight pattern. She allowed the music to completely fill her thoughts and for once in a long time, she feel completely free and at ease. Her breath hitched when she felt Kate move behind her and run her hands from just below her breasts, down her sides to hold onto either of her hips. The tingling feeling that passed across her skin from Kate's touch made her confused. When he touched her, she felt sort of an electric charge between them. This was completely different, in a good way, she thought.

Kate pulled Ana back by her hips so they they were completely flush against each other, front to back and used her pull on her hips to gently sway them together. The feeling of her ass against Kate made her breath come out more like pants. She couldn't believe it, how could her roommate, a GIRL for gods sake, turn her on? But she did. Maybe it was her unfinished business from the shower earlier? That must be it, she thought. She couldn't control her desires, and soon she was softly grinding back into Kate. What surprised her next was Kate's soft moan that came out more of a heavy breath close to her right ear. The warm breath sent tingles all down Ana's body, straight to her core, causing wetness to pool between her thighs.

Ana's body was craving any sort of friction, so she started to grind her ass harder against Kate. Managing to shock her even more, Kate moved Ana's hair from her right shoulder to her left and began leaving wet, open mouth kisses from her shoulder to below her ear and back again. When Kate reached her ear for the second time, she gently nibbled on it, emanating a loud moan from Ana. Ana felt her heal roll back and rest on Kate's shoulder as her best friend/roommate continued her assault.

As the song changed to 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard, Kate spun Ana around so that they were face to face and continued her kissing, nibbling and sucking on Ana's neck. All Ana could think about was how wrong this was, but it felt so right so she just carried on swaying and grinding against Kate. Kate reached Ana's ear again and breathed softly against it.

'I want to give you the experience you should have had in college' Kate whispered seductively in Ana's ear, making her shiver, and pulling back to look her in the eye. Ana was trying to work out what Kate meant when she saw Kate's eye trained on her mouth. What happened next was something she would have never expected to happen.

Kate took Ana's face in both of her hands and bent her head towards her sealing their lips together. The kiss that Kate was giving to Ana took her breath away. It was sexy and seductive, but it was also sweet and loving. This was a kiss that she had never experienced before, with him it was always possessive and controlling. It was nice just to feel passion for once. Ana felt Kate's tongue at the seal of her lips and she gasped at the contact giving Kate the perfect opportunity to deepen their kiss. Their tongues explores each others mouths, caressing and flicking. Both of Ana's hands found their way into Kate's soft, curly, strawberry blonde hair and tugged...hard. This made Kate moan into Ana's mouth and if it was even possible, Ana became even more turned on.

One of Kate's hands start to roam whilst the other stayed firmly planted on Ana's cheek. Her fingertips softly tracing down Ana's neck, across her collarbone and onto the swell of her breast. They were both breathing heavily into each others mouths at this point, their breasts rubbing together during each intake. Feeling bold, Ana removed her hands from Kate's hair, down to the bottom of her shirt. She broke the kiss as she moved the shirt up and over her head and just admired the view in front of her. Sure, she knew Kate had a good body, but she was never able to admire it this closely before, and boy was it a good body. Perfect shaped, full C cup breasts held perfectly by her black lace bra. Luckily for Ana, the lace was see through so she could see Kate's hard nipples through the material begging to be touched. Just as she lifted her hand to Kate's breast, Kate took her hand causing her to finally look up in surprise. Was that too much? She hoped not.

'Lets get more comfortable shall we?' Kate whispered before pulling Ana by the hand towards her bedroom. Well, I guess it wasn't to much then. Ana thought as she followed close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - I got really excited reading your reviews! :) Thank you to everyone that did, and who favorited and followed my story! I'm hoping to be able to update more regularly, it's just been my sister in-laws hen/wedding weekend and I had a lot to get ready for. BUT since it's summer I want to get this story rolling! I don't really have a plan with this, so your suggestions are very much welcome! Corajill said they would like to read Kate's POV. I don't know how it will turn out but that's how this chapter is going. I'm straight too by the way!

Chapter 2 - Kate's POV

She couldn't believe it. She actually couldn't believe it. Kate Kavanaugh, the girl known for one night stands and not committing get's left in Barbados because things are moving 'too fast'. How dare he! Well that's it. She's done. She was now trailing through Sea-Tac Airport looking like a crazy woman with tears streaking down her face trying to control her luggage on one of those awful carts that always seem to have a dodgy wheels. Finally, after many funny looks she made it out of the front entrance and headed towards the section of cabs lined up along the side of the road. One of the cab drivers must have taken pity on her as he scrambled out of the front seat and signaled with his hand towards the cab silently asking if she needed a ride home. She only nodded and he began to place her mammoth size bags in the back. When he'd finished he pushed the cart to the side and held the back door open for her. Huh, a taxi driver with manners, who would have thought? She snorted as she climbed in the back.

"Where to darlin'" he drawled in a heavy southern accent.

"Take me to my apartment." She sniffed, her voice wavering.

"Er, and where's that little lady?" He asked, looking at her expectantly through the front mirror.

"Oh, sorry. Pike street please.' She was so used to having a driver, she often forgot to mention where she lives.

The rest of the cab ride was quiet, apart from the sniffles coming from Kate due to the silent tears that wouldn't stop falling no matter how hard she willed them not to. When the cab driver offered to take her bags upstairs for her she was extremely grateful. It would have taken her at least three trips to be able to carry it all. After all of her bags were safely in the apartment, she healthily tipped the cab driver for taking care of her before closing and locking the door to their apartment. Turning from the door and looking around the room, she sighed knowing that Ana was no doubt with Christian big buck's Grey. So comfort from her best friend was out of the question and she didn't want to bug sweet Ana with all of her shit. She's a big girl, she'll deal. Dragging her feet as she walked, she slumped down onto the couch twiddling her thumbs not knowing what to do with herself.

Out of nowhere, Ana's bedroom door swung open and out she strutted butt naked through the apartment. Words wouldn't form in Kate's mouth so she just stared. She couldn't help but admire Ana's body, noticing how naturally she has a sway in her hips, and the way that her hair falls freely down her back swaying left to right in the same rhythm as her hips. Sure, she'd been with a few girls in the past but she'd put that experience down to the amount of alcohol that she had consumed. But she'd found that she had been admiring the innocent beauty that was Anastasia Steele on more than one occasion. As soon as she heard the shower in her bathroom turn on she found herself raising from the couch and heading in the direction of her bathroom. What's wrong with me? This is my best friend/roommate! she thought. But she couldn't help it, her body just gravitated towards her bathroom.

Arriving to find the bathroom door slightly open seemed like a sign to her. Like Ana wanted to be found. Yeah whatever, tell yourself that if it makes you feel better. Slowly peeking her head through the door to her bathroom, she was shocked at what she found. Maybe little Annie Steele wasn't as innocent as people think she is! She's standing there with the water running over her head, down her back and over the soft curve of her ass as both of her hands are rolling her nipples. Kate just wanted to get a quick peek, but she was stuck on the spot watching, her feet not allowing her to move. She heard the softest moan escape from Ana's lips and she found her breath coming in short pants as well as wetness gathering between her legs. What the hell is happening to me? She has never been so turned on watching a hand then she is right now as Ana moved one of her hands from her breast, down her tight stomach, all the way to her folds. Her small fingers fingers were exploring, rubbing is small circles and Kate found herself wishing that those fingers were on her. All of a sudden Ana sighed and removed her hand and turned under the shower rinsing the bubbles from her silky soft skin.

Breathless, Kate made her way back to the living room couch. What the hell did she just do? It wasn't only weird, it scared the life out of her. Before she knew what was happening she felt more wetness on her cheeks. Is she due her period or something? God, Kavanaugh! Get a grip. She jumped when she saw Ana walk in front of her on the couch, still not realising she was there, still butt naked. Kate shifted uncomfortably on the couch from the unwanted wetness between her thighs. Ana must have noticed this as she squealed, jumping and bringing her hand up to her chest. All Kate could do is stare with her mouth hanging open not knowing what to say. She was brought out of admiring her best friends body when she shouted 'Oh my god!' and ran into her room only to return seconds later in her robe and sat down beside her. Kate shook her head at the disappointment she was feeling and remembered the real reason why she needed her best friend. These thoughts brought instant sadness to her again. She really thought that Elliott was something special. Obviously he had different thoughts. Men.

"Katie, what happened?" Ana's sweet voice distracted her from her inner thoughts but she couldn't even begin to explain what happened as she didn't understand it herself.

"Where's Elliot?" When Ana asked this, she couldn't hold herself together any longer and she started sobbing loudly into her shoulder.

'OhmygodAna...h-he said we we-were m...moving to f-f-fast. S-so he left m-me theeeeere! I couldn't st-stay there a-after that, I ju-just needed my bes-best friend!" She wasn't even making sense to herself, never mind to Ana. But she couldn't help it, she needed the support of her friend. She relished in the feeling of Ana rocking her back and forth half listening to her but her sobs made it hard. She caught, "If you can't get through a bad breakup what chance do I have?" Trying to calm her sobs as they turned into loud hiccups, she looked up at Ana in confusion. She thought that everything was going well with those two? Huh, she did with her and Elliot too, but look where that got her. She was shocked when Ana told her that she left Christian. The tear that fell from her eye which Kate quickly stopped with her thumb showed Kate that she still had feelings for Christian, but she didn't push seeing the uncomfortable look on her friends face when she was about to ask about what happened. She kept the anger that she felt for Christian inside, not letting it show in her facial expression as it wouldn't help the situation. But if he hurt her, she would feed him his balls! Instead she decided that they could both use the distraction Tequila has provided her after a bad break up in the past.

Seeing Ana's face light up at the word Tequila just assured her that her anger towards Christian, or Elliot for that matter could wait until later. As Ana excused herself to get dressed, Kate went to the kitchen and returned with the bottle of tequila and 2 shot glasses. Hmm, maybe we can really distract ourselves from the Grey boys tonight. Ana walked back into the living room and Kate looked up at her thinking of the things she can find out about little Annie Steele.

"Ever played have you ever?" She added a wink on the end, trying to lighten the mood.

"Only when we were getting to know each other in college" Ana shrugged at her. Kate recalled that night, it was only simple questions trying to get to know one another without digging too deep.

"That was the PG version! I'll show you how you really play it.' She pored the Tequila into the two shot glasses ready for her game whilst explaining the rules to Ana. She saw some sort of inner battle going on in Ana's head and she wondered what that was about. She knew Ana wasn't one to share, but it was about time Kate got some gossip! She watched as Ana grabbed her shot glass, downed it and placed it back on the table. Kate wondered what that was about and raised an eyebrow in question. Ana only nodded giving her go ahead to the game. Fighting her urge to squeal, she leaned forward and filled Ana's shot glass again. Taking charge, she asked her first question. Start it off easy, she thought.

"I'll go first, okay Steele, have you ever...kissed a girl?" Knowing that she had on more than one occasion, she downed her shot and watched as Ana just stared blankly at her unmoving. Kate couldn't believe that Ana had never experienced this, even the most straight people have their stupid, drunken moments.

'Really Ana? I knew you were a virgin before that douchebag but didn't you experience anything whilst we were in college?' She asked truly shocked. Ana then informed Kate how Christian was basically her first everything and Kate admired her for that. Gosh, the amount of one nighters that she's regretted the morning after was so high that she didn't even want to admit it to herself! The game carried on and Kate still really hadn't found anything out about Ana, apart from what she hadn't done. This was going worse than she thought. But she got the shock of her life when she asked if Ana had ever given a blow job. She knew there was something going on when she saw the sneaky smirk that graced Ana's features and when she asked about it all she got were, "No gag reflex."

She was so shocked that in the middle of taking her shot, it backfired out of her mouth and all over Ana. She watched Ana's pathetic attempt at drying herself up before lifting Ana's tank up and straight over her head. Trying to keep a straight face at the shocked expression that was now plastered on her friends face. She explained herself about the shirt being sticky, but honestly, she just wanted to capture another glimpse of her friends sweet, sweet body again.

"We need music Katie!" Kate quietly giggled alongside her friend as she stumbled her way to their iPod dock and turning on some music. Kate couldn't help but notice how Ana's breasts slightly bounced as she sat down beside her on the couch and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She hesitantly looked away as Ana handed her another shot, they both clinked before downing the shot together. She needed to get her shit together before she noticed where her thoughts and her eyes were wondering. Giving an excuse about not being as drunk as she wanted, she poured them both another shot before quickly drinking it trying to distract herself.

"Okay, I think we need to have a little breather before we finish the whole bottle!" Ana said and giggled. Kate's always loved her giggle, it can pull you out of any bad mood.

"Has anyone told you your giggle is so cute!?" Kate accidently asked, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She hopes that Ana doesn't think anything of her obvious affections towards her. After she said this, she notices fresh tears well up in Ana's eyes. Oh crap! It was obvious why Ana was sad. He must have enjoyed her giggles too. Trying to distract Ana from the sadness consuming her, she suggested that they dance. She didn't know why, Ana was one of the worst dancers ever! But, after pulling out her top trump: the puppy dog eyes, Ana caved taking a shot before standing from the couch. Moving over to the iPod dock, she looked through the songs unit she saw 'Love in this Club' by Usher. Should she? Would her intentions be known? She eventually just went with it, she can blame it on the drink if it goes sour.

Listening to the introduction to the song, Kate rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the tension before turning around to face Ana. To say that she was shocked was an understatement and she immediately felt the uncomfortable wetness form again. Geez, this girl was going to be the death of her! Ana was stood in the middle of their living room with her arms above her head swaying her hips deliciously to the music. Kate moved so that she was standing behind Ana, and oh what an amazing behind it was. Needing a closer look, Kate moved close behind her and lifted her hands to catch a feel of Ana's silky smooth skin. Lingering her hands over her breasts, Kate knew that this would be too bold a move so she gently places her hands just below and slid her hands down to rest on her hips. She didn't know what she liked more, when she heard Ana's breath catch from the contact, or the tingling feeling that passed through her hands and up her arms when she made contact with her skin.

Because she didn't get a bad reaction to her closeness, Kate pulled Ana using her hips so that her back was flush against her front. Liking the pull and control that Kate had on Ana's hips, she moved them so that they were both swaying together side to side. As the song progressed, Kate found herself getting more and more turned on and from reading Ana's reactions, she could tell she was too. Her breath was coming out in short breaths, more like pants and she was easily letting Kate control the movement of their hips together. This was a situation that was really testing Kate's self control. Surely Ana just had a little too much to drink so she was being more brave with Kate. But as soon as Ana started to softly grind her soft round ass into the front of Kate, she realised that she really was just as turned on as she was and she couldn't contain the soft moan that escaped from her lips, right into Ana's ear. When Ana started to grind her ass harder, Kate couldn't help but taste her creamy skin so she moved her hair off of one of her shoulders and began leaving open mouthed kisses from her shoulder to her ear and back again. She nearly came from just the taste and feel of her friends skin on her lips and tongue. When she made her way back up to her ear, she started to gently nibble on it. She smirked when Ana moaned loudly and her head fell back onto her shoulder.

Earning that reaction, Kate felt a rush of confidence so she spun Ana around by her hips so that they were face to face and continued her assault on her neck not wanting to stop the contact with her sweet skin and the tingles it was making her feel right down to her core. She started to wonder how far she could take this with Ana, she hoped far because she doesn't know how she'd feel if she got rejected twice in one day. She wanted to taste Ana's lips to see if they felt as good as they looked but she didn't really know how to go about it. What was wrong with her? She's supposed to be the confident one, take control Kavanaugh! Oh what the hell, what's the worse that could happen? She thought as her lips reached Ana's ear once more. She let her breath brush against it before she said in what she hoped was her most seductive voice,

"I want to give you the experience you should have had in college." Kate saw the shiver that ran through Ana and when she pulled back to look her in the eye she saw confusion on her face. Well, now or never!

Looking at Ana's lips, trying to make her intentions clear she placed her hands on either side of her face and lowered her head to seal their lips. The moment their lips touched, Kate's emotions got the better of her and she found herself giving Ana the most sensual kiss she has ever given and was glad that Ana was returning her kiss with the same intensity. Wanting more, she allowed her tongue to gently run across the seal of Ana's lips causing her to gasp. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, she deepened the kiss by allowing her tongue to flick and caress Ana's whilst their lips moved together effortlessly. Feeling Ana's soft, small hands make their way into Kate's hair and tug it...hard caused her to moan into Ana's mouth. She could tell that Ana was becoming more turned on so she allowed her fingers to softly caress her skin starting at her neck and moving to her collarbone and onto the swell of her breast. Kate had never been so wet, she had the most soft skin and she wanted to lick every inch of it. Ana's hands removed from Kate's hair and then she broke the kiss. She was shocked and wondered what had happened, when she felt Ana's hands on the bottom of her shirt and it being lifted up and over her head. She watched as Ana stared with wonder at her breasts, kind of like she was doing earlier. She saw her hand raise as if to touch her, but Kate had different ideas of where this night was going to go and they involved being in her bed. Ana looked up at her in surprise, obviously wondering why she was stopped. So to reassure her, Kate whispered, "Let's get more comfortable shall we?" before pulling her by the hand towards her bedroom. Not feeling any resistance from Ana made Kate smile. This was going to be a good night.

**A/N** - This was a particularly hard chapter for me to write, just because i'd already written it once hehe ;) let me know if it was totally crap or if you liked it! So, I'm not really sure where to take this, I have a few ideas so just let me know what you want to read!

Ana gets cold feet and blurts out that she thinks that they should go out...they go to a club and Christian and Elliot are there?

They proceed to the bedroom and Christian or Elliot walk in on them? Or both of them?

If one of them interupt, are they mad? Or do they join? ;)

Let me know! If I get enough suggestions to make up my indecisive mind then ill be sure to update either tomorrow or the day after! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** - Thank you guys for your reviews! I'm going to try to add all of your suggestions but if I missed something you wanted I'm sorry! :( I do have to say a special thanks to Kmac78, your message really helped me find a way to structure the next few chapters without it being weird. Well I hope so anyway, hehe ;) ENJOY!

Chapter 3 - Ana's POV

Being led from the living room and into Kate's bedroom, Ana couldn't help it when her thoughts started to wander. What was actually going to happen in there? If something were to happen, would she really want it? Of course she would! The wetness in her panties were evidence of that! As her thoughts continued, she realised that she really did want this, even if it was just to feel wanted. She knew for a fact that Kate wasn't into girls, so maybe feeling wanted was what they both needed right now and she was perfectly fine with that. Kate stopped when they both reached the bed and turned to Ana, still holding onto her hand she pulled her so close they were able to feel their breaths on each others faces.

Looking up at Kate through her lashes, Ana smiled and blushed, unsure of what to do with herself. Kate gave her a small smile back before placing one of her hands on the side of Ana's face and slowly lowering her head down, staring at her lips. The closer Kate got to Ana's mouth, the heavier her panting was becoming. She just wanted to be savaged...wanted. When Kate finally reached her mouth, their lips gently making Ana crave more. Feeling brave, she raised her hand and cupped the side of Kate's neck and pulled her harder against her, causing their kiss to deepen dramatically. The moan that this caused Kate allowed Ana to take charge of the kiss and introduce her tongue, which she softly swirled around her friends.

She couldn't believe how soft Kate's skin was as she gently stroked her thumb along her jawline. She swore she felt Kate shiver at this action. Hoping to pick up in the direction she was heading in the living room, she allowed her hand to smoothly run down the length of Kate's neck to softly caress her collarbone. Noticing that her friends breathing was changing into pants as their heated kiss continued, she continued her path. She started making small circular patterns with the tips of her fingers as her hand continued it's way south until she felt the swell of her breast. Just as she reached her breast, Kate moved her hands so that they were resting on her behind, gently kneading her flesh. She moaned into Kate's mouth at the delicious soreness she was feeling. She felt one of Kate's hands move up her back and rest where the clasp of her bra lay. Kate broke the kiss resting her forehead on Ana's, a look of longing in her eyes which she was sure was the same expression that she was wearing.

"Can I?" Kate whispered so quiet Ana barely heard her as she softly caressed the skin just below the clasp of her bra. Looking up into Kate's eyes, the word was out of her mouth before she even had time to think.

"Yes." It came out as more of a pant. "Can I?" Ana asked her friend's question back at her hoping, wishing.

"Yes." She got the same breathy answer as she gave. She felt Kate unclasp her bra and she allowed it to fall free off of her shoulders and onto the floor. She couldn't help but smile at the groan that escaped Kate's lips.

"God Ana, you are so beautiful." Kate said, blatantly staring at her bare chest. Her nipples were now hard from her arousal as she reached around Kate to free her from her bra too. Kate too allowed the bra to fall to the floor. The two friends were now stood gazing at each others breasts, heavily panting causing them to rise and fall with each intake and outtake. Ana reached both her hands up and gently cupped and massaged Kate's breasts, gently rolling her nipples between her fingers.

"Yes..." Kate hissed through her teeth. "Ana...Oh" Ana watched as Kate closed her eyes, leaned her head back and moaned her name, loving that she was the one that was causing her pleasure. She removed her hands from Kate, causing her to look up wondering why she stopped and made her way to lay in the middle of the bed. This caused a mischievous smirk to appear on Kate's face as she followed her friend onto the bed and hovered her body on top of her, their nipples gently brushing together. She reached up and caressed the side of Kate's face, down her neck and to her nipple before gently rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. She felt kate move so that she was resting half on Ana and half on one of her elbows. She brought her free hand up from Ana's hip and onto her breast, mimicking the actions of Ana's fingers.

"Oooh...More...Katie... Ah...More" Ana moaned as her hips started moving in small circles, trying to find some long needed friction.

"You want more Ana?" She heard Kate's voice in her ear, husky from her own arousal.

"Yes...More...Please" She panted, arching her back into Kate's fingers.

"Oh Ana, you're so sexy." Kate whispered, bringing her lips to Ana's, moulding them together in a heated kiss. The next thing she knew, Kate's hand released her nipple and she felt her soft fingers move slowly back down her body, causing that delicious tingling sensation. She felt Kate's fingers travel over the hem of her short shorts and gently cup her sex, keeping her hand still. Kate broke their kiss but kept her lips on Ana, trailing them to her neck where she continues to lick and nibble at the skin just under her ear.

"Is this the more you were looking for? Hmm? Tell me Ana" Ana felt her breath on her ear, causing her to shiver. With a shaking voice she moaned "No Kate, more...I want more." She felt Kate chuckle into Ana's neck. Because of this, Ana was reminded that she's never been in control of any of her sexual encounters, and tonight...she needed that.

Wrapping her legs around Kate's waist she rolled them over so that she was now straddling Kate. The look of shock on Kate's face by her bold move only added to her confidence. Yes, she was in control. Grabbing both of Kate's hands in her own she moved them so that they were resting on either side of her head, effectively pinning them. She then moved her head down, her lips making contact with the top of each of her breasts. She started peppering kisses across her breasts, avoiding the place where she knew Kate wanted her mouth the most. In between her kisses, she started whispering in a husky voice.

"Tell me what you want Katie" This was followed by a quiet moan. She moved her lips, just over Kate's left nipple and blew softly.

"Tell me" Ana was getting more and more turned on by the moans escaping Kate's mouth. She moved her mouth over to Kate's right nipple, repeating the blowing. This caused Kate's back to arch into Ana's body.

"You just need to tell me Katie. Tell me what you want."

"You" She whispered. Ana continued her kissing, still avoiding Kate's hard nipples.

"Oh no...you need to be...more specific...than that."

"Oooooh...Ana...Lick me...Suck me...Bite me...My nipples...Please!" Kate shamelessly begged. This is just what Ana needed, to feel fully in control.

"As you wish" And with that, Ana took Kate's right nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardness before lightly sucking.

"Aaah, fuck! Ana...more! More!" Kate practically screamed at Ana, trying to pry her arms free from Ana's grasp. Ana looked up at Kate disapprovingly.

"Keep your arms still, or I'll stop." Immediately, Kate's arms fell limp by her head. Ana smiled before continuing her assault on her friends nipples. This time, sucking harder before biting and pulling at them with her teeth.

Releasing Kate's hands, she put hers in between them and unbuttoned Kate's jeans. Giving her nipples on last hard suck so that it popped out of her mouth she shuffled down on Kate, taking her jeans with her before throwing them on the floor. Mmmm, she enjoyed this. Kate laying there in just a red lacy thong, ready for her, under her control. It was at this time that she realised she really wanted to play and see what it felt like if the roles were reversed.

"Stay there...Don't move, OK?" She looked at Kate awaiting her answer. Kate just silently nodded her head, panting and writhing on the bed. Turning and heading into Kate's closet and coming out with what she was looking for, Ana found Kate laying there with her eyes closed moaning and groaning with both of her hands twirling her nipples. She slowly approached the bed, careful so that Kate wouldn't hear her approaching and grabbed her friends wrists. This caused Kate to screech in shock, trying to pull her hands free.

"I thought I told you not to move, Katie? What am I going to do with you?" Ana whispered before using her tongue to trace the outline of Kate's lips, distracting her. She carefully tied Kate's hands to her headboard using a tie that she suspected to be Elliot's. Kate didn't realise that this had happened until Ana removed her hands and went to sit between her legs.

"Um...Ana, what did you do?" Kate questioned her with a confused expression gracing her face. Slowly running her hands from her ankles up her legs, she looked at Kate through hooded eyes explaining herself.

"Tied your hands...now you have to do as I say...now I have you right where I want you." Again...Kate started panting "Now...I can do what I want with you...and all you can do is watch, see?" she ran her finger down the front of Kate's panties as she said the last part, earning the loudest moan yet from Kate.

"I want to taste you Kate...can I taste you?" She practically panted this, leaning her head down to the skimpy bit of lace that was only just covering her.

"Yes...God yes Ana!" She could see Kate pulling on her restraints and gently rocking her hips back and forth trying to get any sort of friction. Hooking her fingers into the thin straps holding the two tiny triangles together, she pulled them down and off of her long, tanned, smooth legs. Showing how turned on she was, Kate unashamedly brought her knees up, opening her legs and fully showing herself off for only Ana's eyes. Ana could see that Kate was dripping with arousal, her sex gleaming from her wetness. Raising her hand, she stroked her index finger down Kate's folds, causing her hips to buck.

"Ana...please...you said you wanted to taste...I'm ready...please!" Kate whimpered, her hips started to rotate faster and faster. Ana couldn't believe that she was having this effect on her friend, if it was possible... she was even more turned on.

She slowly leaned her head down towards Kate's sex keeping eye contact, making sure that she was doing the right thing. Not seeing any hesitation, she dived face first into the wetness that was Kate. She started flicking her tongue over Kate's clit making small circles. It was harder and harder to focus on the right spot due to the way that Kate's hips kept on lifting off of the bed. Placing her hands on Kate's hips, using them to press her into the mattress she carried on her assault, this time sucking her clit in her mouth and gently nibbling it. This caused a high pitched squeal to escape between Kate's lips.

"Oooh, I'm close Ana...so close. Just...a little...moooore!" Kate carried on screaming and squealing. Taking things to a new level, Ana slowly brought up her hand and inserted two fingers into Kate curling them upwards the way she liked it herself. She could feel Kate's insides start to convulse, so she gave one last, hard such on her clit whilst still rubbing that delicious spot inside of her.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Ana! Fuuuuuuck!" Kate screamed as she came in Ana's mouth. She was writhing as much as she could with her hands tied as Ana drew out her orgasm by gently sucking her clit.

"MINE!" Both Ana and Kate froze at this, recognising the voice as neither of their own. Looking at eachother before turning their heads, standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Christian and a very turned on looking Elliot, his arousal evident in his pants.

"Shit." Ana whispered to herself.

**A/N - **So there you go! I really wanted to write more for this update...but it was so hard for me to try and make this as sexy as possible. I hope I did well! The next update will hopefully be tomorrow, and that will be first from Elliot's POV...then Christian's before going to the apartment and how they both ended up there. Please, please, please review! They make me smile :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - Wow...I can't tell you how much your reviews make me smile! So sorry for being MIA this past week, me and my other half decided to go and enjoy the rarity that is the sun here in England and went away for a while. Even if I don't manage to get an update every few days, I'll never leave it more than a week to update and if I have to for some reason...I'll let you know when to expect it! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter...This one will change POV's, so I hope it's not confusing for you all. Just kind of going with the flow so again, suggestions are very much welcome!

Chapter 4 - Elliot's POV

Waking up alone in his apartment, surrounded by empty beer bottles and take out boxes he still couldn't believe how much of an ass he had been. Looking over at his alarm clock he discovered that he'd slept until way after midday. He returned home late last night after running from probably the most beautiful girl he had ever met, because he was a fucking pussy. That's right. Pussy. He'd just gotten so scared. Sure he'd been in a few relationships before, but they only ever lasted a few months. So why did he freak out? Oh yeah, she was different. He really felt something for her and it scared the shit out of him. He'd told her that he thought they were moving too fast, how confused must she be? He was the one that brought up the idea of him going away with her, only to leave her there. Asshole. But how could he fix it without blatantly saying "I'm an asshole and a pussy"? He just knew that he'd have to do something big to gain her forgiveness for this and hopefully get her back. But what? His mind was still hazy from his heavy drinking session the night before.

Uhhh, he needed help. Mia? No, she'd come up will some crazy, over the top plan that she'd name 'Mission Win Kavanaugh Back' or something stupidly Mia like that. Mom? Hell no! He couldn't admit to his mother how much of an ass he'd been, she'd lecture him about how she raised him better than that. Ana? Hmmm, that could work. But wouldn't she be loyal to Kate no matter the situation? He knew Ana, if he could make her believe that he really wanted to fix this and deserved to have a chance to fix it then she would help him. At the very least she would give him some advice. He wasn't worried about telling Ana about how much of a fuck up he is, she no doubt will hear the story from Kate anyway. So, Ana it was. Should he call her? No, you can't have this type of conversation over the phone. Go to her apartment? With Kate in Barbados for the next week, he doubted that she'd want to stay there alone. He knew straight away where she'd be. With Christian. Did he really want his brother to know how messed up he is? Well, if he was telling Ana she would no doubt tell Christian. Christian's apartment it is then.

Realising he's still probably too drunk to drive, he hailed a cab on the side of the road near his apartment. Giving the driver the address, he sat back watching the busy streets of Seattle. People rushing to and from meetings, a woman walking a dog, an old lady buying fresh fruit form a market type store. All of these people, probably with their own problems but they can sure hide them well. Him? Well he had 2 days worth of stubble, was still wearing the clothes he left barbados in and no doubt stunk of beer. He had to laugh at himself, he was a mess. As the cab pulled up in front of Escala, he paid him and headed into the lobby.

Arriving into Christian's apartment to find it quiet he was confused. Where were they? As he took a few steps in he noticed movement on his right. Turning his head, he saw Christian's shadow. Now he was confused, Christian didn't go anywhere without Taylor.

"Taylor? Where's Christian? Is he OK?" He asked, a look of confusion on his face. Professional as ever Taylor just nodded, gesturing to the great room.

"He's been there all night." Was all he said. Smirking, thinking that he and Ana probably passes out after a night together. With Ana being his first known girlfriend, he'd be sure to tease his brother about his lack of stamina, after all of his shit was sorted out. Walking further into the room he was surprised at what he saw. Christian was passed out sat on his piano seat, his head lying heavily on the keys of the piano on it's side facing Elliot. He looked a mess with his mouth hanging wide open, drooling. He was wearing his slacks, a crumpled half opened linen shirt with one shoe. On top of the piano was evidence of his brothers hard night. A nearly empty decanter of whiskey and an empty tumbler. Christian wasn't a drinker, so what the hell happened to him?

Christian's POV

He didn't really remember much of last night. She left. He just sat on the floor, starting at the elevator. After god knows how long, Taylor helped him to his piano and set the whiskey on the top. He drank. He played. Then...blank. Now, he was being shaken awake. Fuck, his stomach.

"Fuck off Taylor!" He grumbled angrily, not opening his eyes. Then he heard the voice he probably wanted to hear the least.

"Your a mess bro, what the hell happened to you?" Opening one eye, he looked at his brother surprised at what he was looking at.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He said before closing his eye again.

"I asked you first." Elliot said accusingly.

"Ana left. That's what." He almost whispered. "Now you."

"I think I fucked it up...bad...with Kate." He heard the regret in his voice. Realising how back this was he sat up, wiping the drool off of his chin, ignoring the protest of his stomach.

"Shall we...talk...over breakfast? I need to sober up." Christian asked, feeling awkward about the situation. He never 'talked' with his brother, especially about girls. He could also see the surprise in his brothers face. He just didn't know what else to do, and he looked like he was going through something too.

"Sure, I probably need to sober up too."

Both of them headed to the kitchen where Mrs Jones had already prepared 2 omelets, 2 coffee's and 2 waters with advil at the side of them.

"Man, they know what you need before you do." Elliot said, shaking his head. He was right. He wouldn't know what he'd do without Mrs Jones and Taylor. He just nodded his head.

They both sat in silence whilst they ate their breakfast, finished their coffee's and took the advil. Christian didn't know what to say, so he waited for Elliot to speak first. It didn't take long.

"So, what did you do?" He asked him, looking concerned.

"I fucked up." He said, not really knowing how to explain to his brother that he's beaten his girlfriends ass with a belt and she'd cried and left him.

"Yeah, you said that...but how?" He carried on. He had to think of something quick.

"I did something she didn't like...she basically said what an asshole I am and left me. I don't really want to go into much more detail than that." There...that should be enough.

"Well to say that you've never shared anything before, I shouldn't really expect more should I?" Elliot chuckled.

"What about you? Why did you fuck up?"

"I told her we were moving too fast...then I left her in Barbados." He almost whispered. Christian could almost see the regret pouring out of him. Wait. Barbados? Of course...Oh sit.

"Fuck man...and do you think you were moving too fast?" He asked, though he knew the answer by just looking at his brother. He was a mess.

"No...I did...But I was just scared. You know what I'm like and Kate's different. She's not just a fuck to me, you know?" He sure did, Ana was way more to him than just a fuck, or a submissive. He...Loved her.

"Oh...I know. I need her Elliot. She makes me better." He said, staring into his empty coffee mug.

"Then go get her...why the waiting? I thought that 'The Christian Grey' always got what he wanted."

"Not this time, I don't think she'll want me anymore. Why don't you just go to Kate?" He countered back.

"Um...she's in Barbados...remember?" He said...stating the obvious.

"You really think that she'd stay there?" he couldn't believe his brothers cluelessness "After you left her there...you'd think she'd stay?"

"Well...why would she come back? It was a family vacation..." he said...still clueless.

"You going with her changed that. Plus, I know our girls...they'll need each other right now. She's gone home. I wouldn't be surprised if she was already there." I told him, making him realise.

"You really think she went home just to see Ana?" He asked...still clueless.

"You really don't get those girls do you? They're each other's support. You don't get one without the other. They're more than best friends, hell even more than sisters." He tried to describe the bond that these girls had, but it was too difficult. You just had to see it to get it.

"I think I understand. Are you sure she's there? I don't want to go and disturb Ana..." he saw him thinking hard about something "Hey! Why don't you come with me? You can see Ana, I can ask about Kate?" Christian thought about this for a while. She wouldn't want to see him would she? But he loved her. He needed to tell her and explain himself.

"OK...I'll go. But Elliot. We have to sort ourselves out, we look a mess. How about you shower in the guest room, your clothes should be in the closet and I'll meet you back here when we're done?"

They both went their separate ways to make themselves presentable. In the shower, Christian could help but think if he was making the right decision. Should he give her time? Would it really matter if they had this conversation now...or a week from now? He didn't see how time could affect it. After his shower and a quick shave he pulled on some dark wash jeans and a navy button up shirt. When he returned to his kitchen, he noticed Elliot stood there looking nervous.

"You'll be fine Elliot, she cares about you too." I said, to try to put him at ease.

"I know she does, that's why she'll be so upset. Er...um..." Christian could tell that his brother wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"What is it Elliot? You can tell me."

"Well...Uh...Would you mind if I went before you? I don't know like...10 minutes before or something?" Now he was confused.

"Why? You said you wanted me to come with you and we'd go in together?"

"Well...you're not exactly Kate's biggest fan and I thought that if I show up with you then it'll put her in more of a bad mood." Hmm, he had a point. "I just need like 10 minutes to get her into her bedroom to talk, then you're free to come in without the wrath of Kate." He shrugged.

"I think I'll do that Elliot. You can be my distraction for her so I don't get ripped a new one." He smirked. This could actually be a good idea, he could go and quickly buy her dinner and they could sit down and talk together whilst eating. He saw Elliot's shoulders sag in relief.

"Thanks man, I'm gonna head out now. You can come and wait, or leave in 10?" Elliot said.

"I'll get Taylor to drive me. Good luck."

"You too bro."

Elliot's POV

Pulling up outside of the girls apartment, he found his nerves take off to a whole new high. Deep breaths...you can do this, he told himself as he paid the cab driver. He climbed the stairs to their apartment, thinking about what to say but his mind wouldn't work. He had no idea what he was going to say. He knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. Maybe the girls were already in bed? He tried the door to find it unlocked. Weird. He walked into their apartment, only to find music playing loudly, a half drunk bottle of tequila and two shot glasses...oh and Kate's numerous bags. So...at least he knew that Kate was at home.

Making his way to Kate's room, he looked around the apartment making sure that she wasn't in any of the rooms. He was trying to be quiet, as to not wake Ana. Walking up to Kate's bedroom door, he noticed the door open and light on. He took a deep, calming breath to hide his nerves before peering through the door. His pants immediately tightened at the sight in front of him. A nearly naked Kate was laid in the middle of the bed, her hands tied with his tie to the headboard and Ana in between her legs, also topless with the tiniest shorts you can imagine. What the hell were these girls playing at? He should have let them know that he's there, but he wanted to see where these two beauties were going with their little game. He then heard Ana and nearly came in his pants.

"Tied your hands...now you have to do as I say...now I have you right where I want you...Now...I can do what I want with you...and all you can do is watch, see?" He watched as she ran a single finger down the front of Kate's panties and heard a loud moan escape from Kate. He knew her body, she was ready. What had they been doing before for her to get so turned on like this?

"I want to taste you Kate...can I taste you?" He bit on his knuckles to stop the groan that was fighting to escape him. This was close to one of his secret fantasies, except he wasn't in the middle of these chicks. He watched Kate writhe and grind her hips, obviously looking for some friction whilst practically screaming "Yes...God yes Ana!" The throbbing of his cock in his pants was almost too painful to bear and he couldn't stop from stroking himself through his pants as he watches Ana's small hands practically rip off Kate's small thong. He saw Kate open herself up for Ana whilst she watched in amazement. He could she that she too was turned from the pink hue in her cheeks and by the way she was panting. One delicate finger traced down Kate's folds which caused her hips to buck and her to whimper "Ana...please...you said you wanted to taste...I'm ready...please!" He started rubbing himself harder and harder as he watched Ana's head lower slowly, looking into Kate's eyes. He could see nothing but need in them, and obviously so could Ana as she dove straight into Kate's pussy. He'd never seen Kate move so much. Damn...Ana must have some moves! Ana stopped Kate's movements by pushing her hips into the mattress. Kate's head was thrown back and her mouth was hanging wide open, panting heavily. He had no idea what Ana had just done, but it caused a high pitched squeal to come from Kate. "Oooh, I'm close Ana...so close. Just...a little...moooore!" Kate carried on screaming and squealing. He saw Ana bring her hand up, and entering two of her fingers into Kate. Oh man. He was going to have to jerk off non stop for a week to get over this!

He jumped nearly 10 feet in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He removed the hand from his mouth, and his erection and looked towards his brother. His brother was smirking at him shaking his head, probably wondering why he was stood there feeling himself through his pants.

"Yes! Yes! Oh!..."He heard the start of Kate's orgasm, but it wasn't until she screamed Ana's name that Christian's face changed from a smirk, to a look of confusion. "Ana! Fuuuuuuck!" He turned his head and looked through the doorway, obviously seeing Ana helping Kate to ride out her orgasm. The loud, and angry voice of his brother again...made him jump out of his skin.

"MINE!" He was literally red in the face, hands fisted by his sides as he shook in anger.

"Shit." He only just caught what Ana whispered. They were obviously not expecting company tonight.

**A/N** - Tadaaaa! I know there's still no progression in this story...but I felt that we needed to know how much the guys were suffering...AND how much Elliot was enjoying himself. Please review! The next chapter WILL be progression, so we'll get to see the consequences of the girls actions ;) Suggestions are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - I didn't get a lot of reviews on that last chapter :( I kind of knew that it wasn't as good as the rest. Anyways, I'll try to make it better for you guys! Finally some progression in this chapter...yay!

Chapter 5 - Ana's POV

To say that Ana was shocked to see the Grey boys standing in Kate's bedroom was an understatement. A million thoughts must have passed through her mind in just a few seconds, but one phrase stood out to her..._What the fuck_? As in _What the fuck_ were they doing here? And _What the fuck_ was she going to do now? She looked towards Christian and she'd never seen him so angry. His knuckles were white from him clenching his fists and his tendons and veins were visible down his arms and in his neck where he was tensed with his anger. Boy does he seem angry...but who cares? She didn't ask him to come over, she didn't answer the door to him and she certainly didn't invite him in. She then heard Kate's breathy whimper.

"A...na?" It was obvious from her voice and the slow pulsing and tightening that Kate was creating around Ana's fingers that she was suffering from the aftershocks from her obviously intense orgasm. Smiling slightly as she broke her gaze from Christian she looked over to Kate to see her chest rising and falling heavily and her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. She clenched and released her fists whilst looking at Ana in a silent question to release her hands from her restraints. An idea came to Ana's mind suddenly causing her to smirk. She didn't really know why the idea came to her, or why she found it exciting, but just like earlier she was just going to go with it. Keeping her fingers inside of Kate she moved so that she was hovering over her, her mouth close to her ear and their breasts pushed together.

"But I'm not done with you yet Katie..." She whispered in a husky voice, just loud enough for the boys to hear her. "Can I have you..."she moved just her fingers inside of Kate, once again rubbing on that spot she knew would make Kate want more. "For just a little longer?" She smiled in satisfaction as she heard the loud moan escape Kate's lips.

"NO!" Both of the girls jumped at the loud interruption that was Christian Grey. Ana Slightly turned her head to look at him, her smile turned into a frown.

"You're coming home with me Ana." She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped from her lips at his growled statement. Making sure that she kept her fingers moving at a steady pace to ensure Kate stayed in the moment, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I am home. You don't own me Mr Grey, I can do whatever the hell I want." Turning her attention back to Kate. She carried on talking to Christian as she started leaving open mouthed kisses on Kate's skin along her neck and onto the top of her chest. "And right now...I want to stay...right here...feel free...to stay and watch...I'm sure Kate...doesn't mind...I know Elliot doesn't." A simultaneous moan was heard from both Kate and Elliot.

"See." Ana smirked knowing that she was right. Both of them were right there with her, it was just Christian that was against it all. But he still stood watching. Did he really want her to stop? She thought that he'd have ripped them apart by now. Maybe she just hadn't gone far enough. Or was it the fact that she was just touching Kate, and not being touched in return? For her plan to work, she needed to push far enough to make him crack. Then it occurred to her, Kate and Elliot were both with her, both high on the sexual atmosphere. Elliot. Could she really let another man touch her? Or maybe she could do what she did with Kate...let him go far, but not far enough for anything to happen. She would let her hands and her mouth do the talking. She was almost positive that fifty wouldn't let her touch another man intimately in front of him, so she wasn't really worried about having to pleasure Elliot for her plan to be successful. But god, the thought of a threesome made her hot.

She pulled her now soaked fingers from Kate, eliciting a groan of protest from her.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for you I promise." Ana whispered in her friends ear, making sure that she couldn't be heard. Slowly standing, she realised that she was in just her short shorts. Usually she wouldn't have the confidence to stand so openly naked, but a combination of the tequila and the boost from Kate and Elliot's obvious arousal because of her allowed her to do just this. She looked over to Elliot, his eyes were solely focused on her breasts. She could hear his heavy pants and see his erection pressing against the seam of his pants. Christian must have seen this too because he suddenly barked "Eyes away Elliot!" It must have been the venom in his voice that made Elliot turn his eyes and head away to look down at the floor. Ana frowned at this...she liked being wanted.

"Now, now, Christian. You don't own Elliot either. He can look at me if he wants to." She made her way towards Elliot and stood directly in front of him. He was almost as tall as Christian, which made her have to look up to him. Because he was looking down anyway, their eyes met.

"You liked what you saw...right Elliot?" She whispered. He just looked at her through hooded eyes, panting so heavily that she could feel his breath caress her face.

"Because I wouldn't believe you if you said you didn't." She let her pointy finger of her left hand ever so slightly graze Elliot's pants where his throbbing erection lay. She smirked as she felt his cock twitch as she was withdrawing her finger, like it was trying to follow her finger. She then heard Christian whisper to the right of her, warning evident in his tone of voice.

"Don't do this Ana." Still looking into Elliot's eyes, Ana answered Christian.

"But I have to...they want me Christian. Kate's waiting there for me. Elliot wants me. If I stay, they'll do what I want. What I need from them." She leant up to whisper in Elliot's ear "Open your mouth for me Elliot. See how much Kate wants me." She could see the confusion in his face, but he did as he was told. "You were never able to promise me that, so here I am..." As she said this, she slowly raised her wet fingers to Elliot's mouth stopping just before his lips. "Suck, Elliot." With a loud groan, he moved his head forward to take Ana's fingers fully into his mouth, sucking them clean. She felt his warm tongue moving around her fingers making her feel flushed just thinking about how it would feel somewhere else.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ana noticed Christian take half a step before stopping himself and retreating his foot back. Hmm, he was close to cracking. She needed a bold move, something to definitely break him. Sliding her fingers out of his mouth, she rested both of her hands on his shoulders. Keeping eye contact she slowly lowered herself down his body, taking her hands with him. She finally settled on her knees in front of Elliot, her intent blatantly obvious.

"Impressive, but let me show you just what I can do with my mouth." Her hands reached the button of his pants, but before she could even start to unbutton it she felt strong arms lift her from the ground and slam her against a wall. She gasped at the force, but instantly stilled when she looked up into the eyes of Christian. He looked _aroused_. He then trapped her to the wall with his body and she felt his hard cock resting on her hip. Yep. Definitely aroused.

"You and that smart mouth Ana."

**A/N - **Okay, so I'm going to leave it there! Hope that was as good as it did in my head, hehe. I would have written more but it has been a week so...here's a chapter. Suggestions are welcome, and please, please, please review! It gives me motivation :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - I'm sooooo glad you guys liked chapter 5! I was thinking I decided that I'm going to start to reply to some of the reviews from the last chapter on the next one :) So...here goes! :)

Foggynights - I think that this is my favorite review so far! My boyfriends parents were looking at me like I was crazy for how much I was giggling to that bad boy message on my email ;) You seem to know where my freaky thoughts are going...maybe you're more of a freak than me? ;)

greyfan79 - He sure is a sucker for that smart mouth eh? ;) I agree that it would be hot for him to take her home...but don't you think Ana's having too much fun?

tenalew - Aaah, Elliot...I totally agree that he could be a great submissive! I will totally play on this later on in the story ;) Look out for it!

Chapter 6 - Christian's POV

"MINE!"

"Shit."

He was livid...absolutely fucking livid! He went over there tonight to beg for her forgiveness, to offer her more because he couldn't live without her. To tell her that he loved her. Not walk into the ending scene of a girl on girl porno! He stood there with his fists clenched at his sides trying to calm his raging anger. Both of the girls were staring straight at him and Elliot. What was pissing him off more was the fact that Ana didn't pull away from Kate when she heard his voice. She didn't look at all ashamed. She just layed there, with her fucking fingers still inside of Miss Kavanaugh, staring at me. He had to calm down. He wanted nothing more than to drag her out of this room, into her own and fuck her senseless until she knew who she belonged too. But he couldn't do that, he had realised with his time away from Ana that he needed to let her be her own person, and if that meant that he waited until she came to him willingly before he fucked her senseless then so be it. He just had to calm down for his plan to work.

He was brought out of his inner thoughts by Kate's shaky voice whispering "A...na?" Ana smiled slightly before breaking Christian's gaze. She was obviously pleased by the shakiness of her friends voice. It was only then that Christian noticed that her hands were securely tied to the headboard of her bed and her hips being pressed down by Ana's left hand. He nearly growled at the sight knowing that Ana only knew about doing those things because he had done them to her. Despite his hatred for Ana touching another person intimately, he felt his cock twitch slightly in his pants. What the fuck? He was trying so hard to hate this situation, but he couldn't deny that Ana looked sexy as hell in just her small shorts.

He'd never, ever, fucking never in his life found a girl who takes control a turn on but the tightening of his pants proved that his Ana was an exception to that rule, like she always was. But he's still rather be the one under Ana, not Kavanaugh. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine, he couldn't bring himself to even think of being controlled again. The last person who had control over him was Elena and she beat the shit out of him most of the time. No. He had to wait until this shit was out of her system and came back to him. If she didn't want to be dominated again for a while, he was okay with that...but they would be equals, she would be his and he would be hers. When he took her virginity away from her, well...more like rip it away from her, he was anything but gentle. But if gentle was what she needed, he'd be gentle.

Seeing Ana smirk, he watched as she made her way up to Katherine's face, keeping her fingers inside of her as she moved towards her ear. Again, he felt his cock twitch as he watched her amazing tits press against her friends larger, but nowhere near as nice ones. If he's been a few steps backwards he wouldn't have heard what Ana whispered to Katherine.

"But I'm not done with you yet Katie...Can I have you..." He saw her fingers move that were inside of Kate, and watched as Kate's eyes rolled back in her head. "For just a little longer?" He could have handled what Ana had said, but not the moan full of pleasure that came from Kate's mouth. Ana should only be giving pleasure to him goddammit! Before he even had time to process anything, the word had left his lips.

"NO!" He saw both girls jump at the interruption. But he didn't care. He'd had enough. She was his! He was taking her with him and that was final. Ana turned her head slightly, frowning at him. She obviously didn't realise why he had come over in the first place. Well...time to make himself known.

"You're coming home with me Ana." He knew that she wouldn't agree to it straight away, but he thought that he'd only have to beg a little before she caved and he didn't expect her to giggle. Sure, her giggle was the sweetest sound...but there was a time and a place. Fuck, her fingers were still moving, showing him that she had no intention of stopping for him.

"I am home. You don't own me Mr Grey, I can do whatever the hell I want." Mr Grey...Not Christian. Christ. What the fuck had he done? But she was right. He'd beaten her with his fucking belt and then expected her just to come home to him. She can do what she wants, because he doesn't deserve her. But he would be damned if he'd let another man...or woman for that matter, touch what's his. He was going to win her back. Give her more. Not just because it was what she wanted, but because he didn't think that he could live without it.

He saw those soft lips, teasing him...touching someone else's skin whilst addressing him.

"And right now...I want to stay...right here...feel free...to stay and watch...I'm sure Kate...doesn't mind...I know Elliot doesn't." He heard the moan coming from his left and from the bed. Fuck, she had them whipped.

"See." He didn't know why, but his cock kept on growing and growing. He could practically feel those lips as they slid up and down his cock. Fuck. He needed her soon before he cracked and joined the party. Anything to be near her. He couldn't believe himself. He'd always been monogamous. Maybe that's why he was finding this so erotic? He tried his hardest to mask his emotions and praised the lord that his pants were tight enough to hold his hard cock down his leg. If he'd been wearing pants or sweats, he would be no doubt saluting the whole room. Elliot was doing that enough for everyone. He saw her wheels turning and what looked like a lightbulb suddenly going off inside her head.

He watched as she removed her hands from Katherine, which made the girl groan. He'd groan at a loss of contact from her too. She whispered something in her friends ear which made her calm instantly, he wondered what that was. It didn't matter though, she was standing before him half naked and he couldn't help but admire her body, but when he reached her eyes they weren't looking at him...they were looking at Elliot. Fuck! The hope that he felt was crushed instantly. She wasn't coming back to him. Glancing at his brother before focusing intently back on Ana, he notices that his eyes were also trained on her breasts. Oh fuck no! They were his!

"Eyes away Elliot!" Elliot knew from the tone of my voice that I was not fucking around and he instantly looked away. This made Ana frown. This he didn't understand...he always made her feel wanted, hadn't he? But then he remembered. Tequila. She was being brave, lapping up the attention.

"Now, now, Christian. You don't own Elliot either. He can look at me if he wants to." She walked so that she was standing directly in front of Elliot and because she was so small, she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes.

"You liked what you saw...right Elliot?" She whispered. He could tell that his brother was aroused, not only from the bulge in his pants but from the lust displayed in his eyes to the harshness of his breath. He took note that his eyes remained on Ana's blues rather than her body. Good boy.

"Because I wouldn't believe you if you said you didn't." He saw her pointy finger of her left hand ever so slightly graze Elliot's pants where his throbbing erection lay. Oh baby, please no. Don't put me through this.

"Don't do this Ana." He made sure that he kept his inner pain out of his voice. He couldn't be mad at Elliot. Christ, he was a man after all. And it wasn't just any half naked woman stood in front of him, it was an insanely beautiful woman with the most perfect rack in all of America. She didn't look at him when she answered him.

"But I have to...they want me Christian. Kate's waiting there for me. Elliot wants me. If I stay, they'll do what I want. What I need from them." That was the ticked. What she needed from them. Before, it had only been what he needed from her. She didn't really have a say. But he'd make sure that he'd make it all about her, he just had to get her back. She reached up to Elliot, still not touching him and whispered to him.

"Open your mouth for me Elliot. See how much Kate wants me." He was as confused as the look Elliot was giving Ana, but that didn't stop him from doing as he was told. Fuck, in control Ana was H.O with a capital T!

"You were never able to promise me that, so here I am..." Fuck baby, I know...but I will now. I promise. He didn't say it out loud...he just couldn't bring himself to submit. She brought her glistening fingers to Elliot's lips.

"Suck, Elliot." With a loud groan, he moved his head forward to take Ana's fingers fully into his mouth, sucking them clean. He could have handled that, with all his self control...but when he saw Ana's cheeks flush with her obvious arousal he nearly snapped. He took a half step before he got himself under control. Her arousal might be coming from another source, but the finishing result will come from him and him only. The thought of this gave him the strength not to snatch her hand from his mouth.

She took her fingers from Elliots mouth and rested her hands on his shoulders. She lowered herself, taking her hands with her and tracing them all the way down his body. Christian couldn't help but feel inferior to Elliot in this aspect. He couldn't stand most physical touch which meant that he couldn't fully give himself to Ana. It wasn't long until she were on her knees and taking once again to Elliot.

"Impressive, but let me show you just what I can do with my mouth." Oh, holy shit. Fuck. At that little statement he was sure that all of the blood in his body drained and made it's way straight to his cock. That smart mouth. The no gag relex. The metal images were damn near making him come! But then her hands went to his brother pants. Goddamnit! NONONONONO! She wouldn't...She couldn't! Christian needed to claim her...NOW!

He grabbed her by the waist and turned her to slam her against the wall. He saw her gast pat the force of the blow but suddenly stopped moving when she looked at his face. He could no longer keep the mask on his face so she could no doubt see the arousal in his features. And if she needed further proof, he pinned her to the wall using his hips and making sure that his hardness pressed into his hip. Oh, fuck. Don't come, don't come, don't come. He repeated in his head over and over. She started to pant, her arousal obvious too. He was the first to break the silence.

"You and that smart mouth Ana." At that declaration, she giggled...tipping him over the edge. He growled before sealing his mouth over hers.

A/N - Sorry guys! But I thought that this chapter was necessary to see into Christian's mind a tad. This was supposed to be one of those one night things...where my story only lasted the night and then Ana was to get dragged back to Christian's and then...the end. But I think that with your guys help I can make it so much more! I don't know why...but there's not a chapter that I've written that's not had some sort of sexual activity in it. But if you're liking it they hey! Why not? ;)

Now...the question is...is Ana's plan over? Or does she have more up her sleeve?

Please review!

Lots of love...

**Daisy xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** - I'm on a roll! When I finished chapter 6 and then read your reviews, I got really motivated so that is probably why there is another update so soon. That and the fact that I really wanna bring out Ana's badass side out to meet you all very soon! You'll see what I mean ;) Oh and sorry for keep repeating myself, I just really want you guys to know what it's like from the different perspectives. A few times they have been requested and you know I love requests!

tenalew - I agree that the whole group thing should be no more...but I'm not quite sure what to do with Elliot and Kate just yet. Kate is submissive tied to the bed...and Elliot is a big pile of submissive goop due to Ana, do two submissives work? We'll see ;) I agree with Ana being mortified...s'why I had Christian hall her away :P

greyfan79 - I totally agree...and from now on it will totally be just Ana and Christian. Could be some teasing here and there, but nothing serious :)

FSOGFanFicLover - I really did want to create a totally different side to Ana that no one has seen before, just because people do change when shit happens. She is HOT in control! Let's see just how hot she can get ;)

Chapter 7 - Ana's POV

"You and that smart mouth Ana." For some reason, she found that statement funny and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. He was telling her she had a smart mouth from talking dirty to his brother. Oh christ. His brother. That's embarrassing. Her giggle was cut short as he growled and smashed his mouth over hers. His kiss was domineering and it would be obvious to everyone that he was once again claiming her as his. Sure, she'd let him have his moment before she put her plan into action. But for now, she just took in all that was Christian Grey. His big hands moved from her waist where he was holding her to the wall, down to her hips where he hauled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and settling her hands in his hair she relished in the feeling of his hard length pressing against her sex.

She fisted her hands in his hair and used it as leverage as she started to grind down on his cock. She felt his groan deep in his chest as a response which caused another giggle to pass from her lips. This only seemed to encourage Christian as he moved his lips down to her neck where he started to nibble and suck at it. She moaned as he hit that spot just behind her ear that made her shiver with pleasure. Okay, so she might be getting a tad bit carried away. But god, she'd been wet all night! To move her plan forward, she lowered her hands from his hair and down onto his shoulders planting them firmly there. She felt him stiffen momentarily before continuing his assault on her neck. Hmm, maybe she could use this to move her plan along.

To make it appear an accident so that he wouldn't get suspicious, she once again ground into him, hissing and pushing her right hand down from his shoulder and onto his chest whilst arching her neck into him. To him it would look like she was overcome with pleasure and couldn't control herself. But to her, it was a calculating move made to get a certain reaction, which is exactly the reaction that she got. Before she could even fully place her hand flat to his chest, his muscles coiled and his arms moved from her hips to pin her hands on either side of her face. He growled and looked at her in warning before moving back to her neck. She had no leverage, he was pinning her fully to the wall, just like she wanted. Leaning forward so that her mouth was to his ear she said in a very soft but commanding voice.

"I don't need this dominance from you Christian." His lips and hips instantly stilled at her words, causing a slight smirk to appear on her face. She was glad that he hadn't removed his face that was buried in her neck, otherwise he would have seen this reaction from her. All she could hear were both of theirs harsh breath.

"You want this as much as I do." He growled at her. She sure did, but she wasn't about to ruin her plan and let him know that.

"No. I don't. I want you Christian...just not this way. Not yet." She made sure that she put all of the emotions that she was feeling after the belt incident into her voice so that he knew just how serious she was. When she felt herself getting too emotional, she blocked those feelings out. She's cried enough, nursed her behind and now it was time to move on.

"Baby, I'll take you any way I can get you." At this declaration, he let go of her hands and buried his in her hair, snuggling into her neck and placing feather light kisses in between every few breaths. It was now or never, did she make him want her enough to agree to her crazy demand?

"Submit to me." She whispered in his ear. It wasn't a question, but a declaration of what he'd have to do to get her. She felt him stiffen, and then stop moving altogether. Hell, he even stopped breathing.

Christian's POV

Oh, fuck! No, baby. Anything but that! How did she expect him to do that? He couldn't. He loved her, he really did, he knew he did...and he'd only just gotten used to the idea of them being equals in a relationship and if she wanted, the bedroom too. But now she was asking him to submit to her. Submit. Fuck...no...there was no way. He was starting to feel woozy and it wasn't until he heard Ana's sweet voice that he realised he'd stopped breathing.

"Breathe, baby." Her sweet voice gave him the strength to take a deep breath. By now, he was shaking all over and trying to get any comfort from her body before she rejected him for not submitting.

"See baby, it was easy." This confused him. What was easy? He was a shaking mess and she was saying it is easy to submit to her? Wait...she said was. Now he was really fucking confused.

"All I said was breathe, baby and you did...without question." Fuck, she was right...but it was just common sense, he was going fucking woozy.

"If you're scared I'm going to hurt you Christian, I won't. I won't restrain you. I won't hurt you baby. I know what it's like, and I'll never put you through that."

Oh, shit...he couldn't feel any worse right now. He'd hurt this beautiful...sexy woman to the point where she cried. How could he not let her return the favour if she so wished? But she didn't want that. She said that she wouldn't restrain him and he knew for a fact that she wouldn't hurt him, it wasn't who she was. But it was obvious that she needed this from him before they could move on. He'd taken all of her control away, and her trust in him. Him submitting would restore some of that trust and at the same time show that he trusted her. He couldn't believe he was actually considering this. He was scared fucking shitless. If it was anyone but Ana asking this of him, he'd tell them to fuck off and that he'd rather be fucked in the ass by a ladyboy.

"I'd just have to do whatever you say?" It came out of his lips in an unsteady, scared whisper.

Ana's POV

She breathed a sigh of relief. She really did need this and he was going to give it to her. She knew that she had to be careful with how she was going to go about the dominance, but she was confident that she'd be able to show him that you didn't have to always be so cold when in control.

"Yes. I swear baby, this will be enjoyable for you. I need this. Please Christian. I need you." She couldn't help but to beg him for this.

"Okay. But please baby, don't hurt me." That was enough for her. Time to make his delicious body hers.

"I won't hurt you." She said in her most sincere voice.

"But from now on, you will call me Ana...and only Ana. No mistress, no Miss Steele, I love nothing more but to hear you say my name." She smiled as she felt the moan vibrate through her neck from him.

"Yes, Ana."

"Now, listen to me very carefully. I want you to put me down, and go wait for me in my bedroom. Undress, and lay in the middle of my bed. Don't move until I come to you. I will be no more than 10 minutes. I have business to attend to." She was obviously talking about Kate and Elliot. She sensed his hesitation to let her go. Probably thinking that she was going to carry on where she left off. Stupid man.

"You have to listen to me and trust me if this is going to work Christian." Slowly, she felt him release her and set her on her feet. Without looking her in the eye, he made his way very hesitantly out of the room.

Not feeling so confident in her nakedness anymore, she covered her breasts with her hands and first looked towards Elliot seeing that he was still aroused just watching her. She then looked towards Kate to see that she too was still aroused and just watching her. Both of their breaths were moving in the same rhythm to each other, causing their chests to rise and fall simultaneously. She didn't really have any clue as to what to do now. Here she was, half naked...still slightly drunk from the tequila in a room with a very aroused naked girl tied to her bed wanting_ her_ and a very aroused man stood at the entrance of the room wanting_ her_. To top it all off there was no doubt about it that there was an insanely handsome man, who she happened to love laying on her bed naked, wanting _her_.

Oh..._fuck!_

**A/N** - Kind of a short one, sorry about that but I just wanted to get this out so that I can get to more hot stuff! And I know I left you guys hanging...again...but what would you have to look forward to if I didn't? Please review! They make me smile, giggle, and occasionally spit out a drink ;)

Lots of love...

**Daisy xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** - I don't know if I'll actually get to the bit you guys have all been waiting for...but I promise that you guys will see it before Tuesday (usually the day of my weekly update). I can't wait to get to that part! You can probably tell with the fast updates these last few chapters...hehe ;)

**michellekp** - At first I was going to make this a story where the girls got together and basically told the brothers to f-off...but then it just changed to what it is now :S I don't really know how it happened lol. Hope you still enjoy the story though :/ Hey! Try writing a totally Ana/Kate story?

**AmberBhave** - Oh...let's see how well I can bring it ;)

**Rose Grey** - Well, hello my fellow flower ;) You've teased me with your freaky stories in the past...just getting you back :P

Chapter 8 - Ana's POV

Somehow, she had to get both Elliot's and Kate's mind off of her...and onto each other. She had no one but to blame herself for this situation. She couldn't deny the sexual tension between her and Kate, she knew that she'd just given Kate and extreme orgasm from the way that she was screaming and how tightly she was squeezing her fingers. She didn't necessarily feel any sexual tension towards Elliot, but she could definitely feel it from him towards her and she did unfairly tease him to get a reaction from his brother...only he didn't know that she wasn't going to actually do anything to him.

Time to bring out her inner Dom.

Yes. That's exactly what she needs to do. They will both do as she says, they have so far. She just needs to tell them to focus all of their energies, _mostly sexual energies_, on each other. She had no doubt that they both really cared for one another. Hell, Kate was a mess when she finally notices her in the apartment and if Elliot didn't really care for her, why would he risk his balls to come here after he'd just left her in Barbados. Hmm, maybe these Grey brothers do have something in common...commitment. Sure, it could be for different reasons but they both think that they can't do the relationship thing. She'd heard about Elliot's '_man whore_' days, and she knows about Christian's '_I fuck...hard_' days.

Taking a deep breath, she realised that she couldn't channel her inner Dom whilst gripping onto her breasts. She needed to be confident. Shit, they'd already seen her anyways. She'd never really thought about her breasts before. They weren't really big, a good cup size B and they stood well on their own. Firm and round. Huh, who knew? Okay, enough own breast admiring. She slowly, but confidently dropped her hands from her breasts and reveled in the quiet moan that escaped Elliot's mouth, and the less than subtle movements of Kate's thighs rubbing together from the corner of her eye. She now had only 8.5 minutes to sort this shit out and get to her room to the naked God on her bed. Time to get things moving.

"Elliot?" She said in a soft voice, not really knowing where the hell she was going to take this.

"Yes, Ana?" He breathed, eyes still trained on her bare breasts.

"Come here." She made sure that her voice was soft and reassuring, she didn't need to turn him on anymore than he obviously already was. She watched him as he walked awkwardly towards her, probably due to his erection straining against his pants. He stopped just inches away. She needed to be strong, but she couldn't help the feeling of embarrassment for what she was about to do. He closed his eyes when she brought her hand up and used her fingertips to softly caress his cheek whilst she whispered to him.

"You know this is just a fantasy, right Elliot? You came back here for a reason, and I'm sorry that I ruined it for you. I'm in love with your brother, and I know that if it's not love with you and Kate then it's something pretty close to it. I see how you look at her Elliot, and how she looks at you." She leaned up on her tiptoes and placed her mouth close to his ear. She made sure that she added some of her pent up sexual frustration into her voice as she spoke so softly, to ensure that this part of her little speech was not heard by Kate.

"I actually think that this worked perfectly for you." She grasped his chin and turned his head so that he was looking directly at Kate. "Look at her...tied up...naked...soooo turned on...just waiting there...for you...I don't think I have to tell you how hot and wet she gets..." She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face when she heard a growl come from deep in Elliot's chest. "and I know how much you love how she tastes." She gasped at what happened next. Elliot snapped his head from her grasp to bury it in her neck as he pinned her back to the wall with his body. But unlike Christian, it didn't seem as though Elliot was doing this out of arousal...more like for comfort.

"Ana, I fucked up. She won't want me. But I need her so much." He was almost sobbing into her neck and she only just heard the words. She leaned her head onto the top of Elliot's, she needed to keep this light so that they wouldn't have a total meltdown.

"Make-up sex is the best sex Elliot. Go sit on the end of the bed, I'll just say a few words to my bestie and then I'll leave you two, okay?" She felt him nod into her neck before taking a few deep breaths. He looked up and smiled shyly at her which she returned before walking over to sit at the side of Kate. She bent down and placed a small kiss under her ear before whispering to her.

"Katie, I love you. But I think that we both know who were supposed to be with. I'll never forget my night with you, you were there for me and you gave me just what I needed. I know I gave you what you needed." She giggled as she felt Kate pull on her restraints. "But I know you really can't be fully satisfied. I can feel the heat coming off of you...smell your arousal. You need a good...hard...fuck...fuck, I know I do" Kate moaned at this and Ana saw her rub her thighs together. "Give into it Katie, and deal with the rest in the morning." She didn't say this as soft as the rest, making sure that she was taken seriously. Feeling as though she could do no more for the pair then initiate a threesome, she moved her lips from Kate's ear and left a closed mouth kiss on her friend before standing. She notices Elliot perched on the end of Kate's bed, so she smirked at him and winked before walking out of the room.

She started to get nervous as she moved across the apartment and headed towards her bedroom. Standing outside of her bedroom door, she took in a few deep breaths as she got into the right mindset. She will show him how to be dominated and be loved at the same time. She will show him that you don't have to be so cold. She will show him exactly what she needs of him. She will not be scared of him. She will be in control. And after tonight, if he can't let the control go...even if it is just for a small while, then she'll need to learn to let go. Because theres no way that she can go through what she went through before.

Turning the handle, and pushing the door all the way open she swore that she could come from just the sight before her. Christian Grey. Naked on her bed. Hard. Mmmm, she just wanted to lick him all over. Hmm, maybe she would? She smirked. _This being in control malarkey will be fun._

**A/N** - I think that ALL of you guys know what's coming next! Sorry that this chapter was really nothing. I don't even know why I babbled on for so long. It just happened! Sorry if it pisses you off :/ But hey! I'll try and update before Sunday...but my weekends are usually busy. Don't hate me! ;)

**Lots of love...**

**Daisy xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** - The chapter we've all been waiting for! Hope I do it justice after I left you guys hanging so many times! ;)

I loved all of your reviews! Some of you are so naughty! ;) (Yes I'm talking about you, Rose!)

Chapter 9 - Christian's POV

"Now, listen to me very carefully. I want you to put me down, and go wait for me in my bedroom. Undress, and lay in the middle of my bed. Don't move until I come to you." Okay, he could do that. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought. "I will be no more than 10 minutes. I have business to attend to." Wait...what? Then he remembered. Kate and Elliot. Fuck. He'd just got her back, he didn't want to let her go. What if she decided that she'd rather stay with them then come to him? "You have to listen to me and trust me if this is going to work Christian." She was right. But she always was. He realised that he had to let her come back to him on her own, he couldn't force her. So very reluctantly, he set her on her feet. When he released her, he tried his best not to groan at the loss of contact. She was so warm. He didn't look at her as he left, he knew that she stood there topless and he didn't think that he'd be able to control himself (or his raging hard-on) if he saw her smooth skin.

As he passed Elliot near the door, he couldn't help but scowl at him when he saw his lustful expression towards _his_ girl. He liked that..._his girl_. Walking to Ana's room he began to worry. What if she touched him? He wouldn't be able to do it if she touched him. And how would he react to his Ana being with him how he was to her? Sure, he'd gone easy on her compared to his other subs. Maybe he knew deep down that she wouldn't be his sub? Hell, he did say that she didn't have a submissive bone in her body. Oddly, in Ana he found that extremely attractive and when he'd seen her take control of everyone in Kate's room he nearly combusted.

He made it into Ana's room and shut the door. If he was going to be naked, there was no way he was going to chance his brother or Katherine getting an eyeful. With shaking hands he started to unbutton his shirt. He'd feel more comfortable with it on, but Ana told him to be naked...so he had to be naked. He carefully folded his shirt before placing it on the chair near the desk. He did the same with the rest of his clothes, carefully folding them and placing them on the chair. She said she'd be 10 minutes, so he had the time and he'd rather keep busy rather than letting his mind wonder. He laid in the middle of the bed with his head propped up slightly on a pillow, as instructed and took deep breaths trying to calm himself.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the door swing open to a half naked Ana, standing tall and confidently. He just laid and watched her as her eyes scanned his body. He'd never been shy about his body, he worked out a lot after all and he saw numerous people gaping at him daily, not that he cared. But somehow, he wanted _her_ to like what she saw. He wanted her to be pleased with his body. Fuck, he was acting like her submissive already...and he didn't necessarily hate it, it just was. He wondered where her thoughts were when he saw her smirk, but he knew better than to talk without permission.

He stiffened when he realised that he'd already made a huge mistake in being a submissive. He was looking at his master. He quickly averted his eyes to stare at the ceiling, but he was sure she'd noticed and would punish him.

"It's OK, Christian. You can look at me all you want." At this, he moved his eyes just to gaze into her baby blue's.

"In fact, I don't want you to look anywhere but me or my body. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ana." He nearly cursed himself from how breathless his voice came out. But dammit, he couldn't help himself. He'd been given free reign to look at her beautiful face and amazing body.

She slowly walked up to the bed next to him, her breasts slightly bouncing. He didn't think that he could take the anticipation of not knowing what she was going to do, he just wanted her. Now. But he had to stow his Dom side that kept trying to rear it's ugly head. This was for her. All for her. He had to remember this otherwise he was likely to grab her and fuck her hard against the wall. He watched in awe as her small delicate hands moved up from their sides, caressing her thighs on their way to the hemline of her shorts. He didn't understand how someone removing their shorts could be so damn sexy until he saw her do it.

Oh, shit. Fuck, shit fuck. She wasn't wearing any panties. He was aching to touch that warm smooth skin again, but he hadn't been told he was allowed to so he kept his hands fisted at his sides. She leaned forward on her hands, her warm breath caressing his cheek and whispered to him.

"I'll be right back. But for now, I want you to bring my desk chair over...set it next to the bed facing it...and sit on it." And then she was gone.

Ana's POV

She made her way from the side of her bed and into her bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she just stared at her reflection. What the hell was she doing? She was a _virgin_ when she met him for christ sakes. How the hell did she think that she could do this? She had no idea what the hell she could do. She looked around her bathroom, trying to get some inspiration when she came across her body lotion. Hmm, maybe she could work with this. When she came in here she thought about just giving him a blowjob. Something she was good at. But she wanted to give him a night to remember. Huh, she had to laugh at herself. This was already a night to remember...but she wanted him to remember it from the pleasure that she gave him. Not for the fact that he'd walked in on her in bed with another woman.

It was time to call upon the tequila of courage that was still lingering in her system. She had to do something memorable and she knew just the thing. Grabbing the lotion from her cabinet, she made her way back into her room to find Christian sitting naked in her chair with his back to her, facing the bed. She took in a deep breath before walking towards the bed. She made sure that she swung her hips a little more than she used to as she made her way around him.

Then, she crawled onto the bed, making sure that he got a good view of her ass on the way. She smiled as she heard him growl deep in his throat. Time for the good part. She grabbed the pillows from the top of her bed and set them in front of her. Slowly, she moved so that she was leaning back on the pillows laying horizontally across her bed, facing Christian. She set the bottle of lotion down on the bed beside her and gazed into his gorgeous deep gray eyes. She set her feet on the edge of the bed and let her legs fall open, giving Christian a full view of her sex. His gaze moved from her face, down her body to finally settle between her legs

She saw his breathing pick up and practically dribbled watching his abbs ripple during each pant. She was sure that her arousal was evident to him...she had been turned on since her and Kate's little dance in their living room. She picked up the lotion that she had set next to her and held it out in front of Christian. She was sure what she was going to say next would confuse him, but she just had to mess with him. Let's see how much control he has.

"I want a foot massage."

Christian's POV

What. The. Fuck.

He had no idea what the fuck her game was, but he was the submissive here so if she says she wants a foot massage, he will give her a foot massage and it will be the best foot massage he's ever given. He had difficulty moving forward to get the lotion due to his erection pressed flat against his stomach. When he took the lotion from her his fingers brushed hers. Her skin was so damn smooth. Fuck, this was going to be hard. He thought that with how turned on she was, and that was a lot considering how wet her sweet little pussy looked right now, that she'd just get straight to the point so to speak. But no...here he was about to give his Dom a foot massage. Fuck. He didn't ever want that phrase to cross his mind again..._his dom_. But how could he not love that phrase...he was talking about his Ana.

_Any skin is better than no skin at all_. He told himself as he squeezed some of the lotion into the palm of his hands. She moved her right leg so that her foot sat on his left thigh, and with that...he started his massage. He started with the balls of her feet, knowing that with the shoes most women subject themselves to wearing, would be the most tender. He smirked when a small moan came from her lips. He had to admit that it felt good knowing that he'd pleased his Dom and if all he'd ever get to do to her was a foot massage, he'd count himself lucky.

His attention was brought from her foot when he saw her hands moving. They were slowly making their way from by her sides on the bed and up her body to cup her breasts. Her head snapped up to glare at him and it was only then that he'd realised his hands had stopped moving and he was just staring at her cup her own breasts. When he resumed his massage, her head relaxed back on the cushion and her hands started to knead her breasts. He didn't know if the soft moans escaping those lips were from his massage, or from her own. But he didn't care. Just watching her cheeks flushed and her core wet with arousal was enough for him. For now. Soon, he'd want to touch, he just hoped she'd let him.

She moved her foot back from his grasp to set it on the edge of the bed before moving her left leg towards him, signalling to him that he should carry on with the other foot. After applying more lotion, he made the same movements he did on the other foot but this time in more of a trance. He felt his cock twitch and slam back down on his stomach when Ana started to tweak her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. _Shit, shit, shit. Don't come, don't come, don't come._ Was repeated over and over again in his head. Damn, this was torchure! She was good, real good. She'd made sure both his hands were busy so that he couldn't touch himself, or her without directly going against her orders.

One of her hands moved down from her breast, over her smooth stomach, across her pubic bone until her fingers connected to her core. He groaned and it sounded pained. He just wanted to touch her. This is why he didn't do the submissive shit! He liked to do what he wanted! But he was entranced when he saw her fingers dip into her pussy ever so slightly and spread her juices up and to her clit where she began to circle it slowly with her middle and forefinger. She started to moan, which only made it harder for him to keep his hands on her foot rather than moving them upwards between her thighs or to himself. He was unsure of what to do next when she pulled her foot from him to set it on the edge of the bed, legs wide apart.

"Oh, Christian...Let me see you. Touch yourself for me baby." Her breathy voice caressed him and excited him. She'd just said he can touch himself. Thank god! The tip of his cock was turning fucking purple! He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut when he carried out the first stroke of his cock but snapped his eyes open when he realised that Ana told him not to take his eyes off of her. Lucky for him, her own eyes were closed as she pleasured herself through her nipple and her throbbing clit. When her eyes reopened, they focused solely on his cock. Her gaze was hungry and wild looking, giving away her throbbing arousal.

"Slow it down. That's it. Nice long strokes for me baby." He carried out her instructions to the best of his ability, trying to suppress his urge to pump himself fast and hard until he came. It was how when she told him what she wanted to see. If this was submitting, he'd do it for her all the goddamn time! He wanted to tell her that he loved to watch her pleasure herself but he couldn't...he hadn't been given permission to speak. For now, he'd just let her do the talking.

"Oh, fuck...Oooh...Your cock is so hard for me baby...Ahh...All for me." The small moans that were breaking up her speech were going to send him over the fucking edge! He had to make sure that he kept his strokes long and slow like she requested, and also to stop himself from coming all over himself.

"I think your throbbing cock needs some of my attention, don't you think baby?" It took him a few seconds for his mind to register what she had just said but when he did, his eyes flew up to her to see her smiling sexily up at him. He knew exactly how to answer...just how he'd want to be answered if he'd asked someone a similar question.

"Whatever you think, Ana."

"Well I think that good boys get rewarded, and you've been such a good boy...so you shall be rewarded." She said the last bit in a breathy whisper, which made him wonder what his reward would be.

"Hands on the chair, baby." Reluctantly, he removed his hand from his cock to rest it on the arms of the chair. His breath caught when he saw her slide from the bed and onto her knees in front of him. His reward was not obvious and fuck...what a reward this was. Especially if she let him come. He wasn't lying when he gave her an A for her skills. She was the best he'd had and the fact that she didn't have a gag reflex just made it a whole lot better.

Her big blue eyes looked up to him as she took his cock in her hand and rubbed her thumb over the tip, spreading his pre-come. She never broke eye contact with him as she leaned forward to flick her tongue where her thumb had just been. She began to run her tongue from the base of his length, right to the tip and back down. He started to moan before he gritted his teeth...having not been told he was aloud to made noises. With her mouth still on his penis, she murmured to him.

"Make all the noise you want, baby. Fuck...it turns me on." That statement alone had him moaning out loud, whilst trying to force his eyes to stay trained on her rather than rolling back into his head. What she did next shocked him...she'd never done that before. How did she know to do that? Fuck, he didn't care...it felt so good. Her hand was holding his cock up, stroking it gently whilst her tongue was softly flickering across his balls. He wasn't usually one to make excessive noise, but he couldn't help the moans and groans coming out of his mouth. When her how, wet mouth enclosed on one of his balls and gently sucked he had to grit his teeth to stop from coming.

After working on both of his balls for a while, she released one of them with a pop before continuing flicking her tongue on the skin that held them. She moved her tongue down, right where his balls started and brought it all the way up his balls and up his cock to the tip where she gently sucked. He just wanted to thrust his hips up...but he knew better. Her tongue moved back down, over his balls...but she didn't stop there. This time she moved her tongue to massage the bit of skin between his balls and his asshole. He felt like he was going to explode!

"Fuck, Ana...I don't think I can last much longer baby...and you haven't even had me in your mouth yet." She stopped massaging him with her tongue to whisper with a smirk.

"Who said I'm going to put it in my mouth?" He groaned and she giggled.

"If I put it in my mouth, you're going to come straight away...I can tell by how this..." She moved her head up to kiss the tip of his cock "is so dark. And I want your cock inside my wet pussy. I can't take much either. Sit on my bed against the headboard. Now." He groaned. When did she become so brave? Never before has she spoken dirty to him, yet it seems like her favourite thing to do tonight!

He stood up from the chair on shaky legs and made his way around Ana on the floor to her bed. He sat on her bed as instructed and watched as she followed him and straddled his thighs, his cock trapped between their stomachs. He fisted his hands in the sheets to stop himself from touching her.

"Lift your hands up and hold onto the headboard, baby. I know you might be tempted to touch me...and you will...but now until I tell you, do you understand?" God, he wanted to touch her now! But everything has been so damn good so far...who knows where this is going to go?

"Yes, Ana." He breathed as he raised his hands above his head to rest on the top of the headboard. He was nervous again. Here he was, completely open to her...bare chested and all she had to do was reach forward and touch him and he'd be in panic. She must have seen the fear in his face when she spoke.

"It's okay baby, I won't touch you with my hands below your neck or above your hips. My stomach and breasts might touch you. Is that okay with you?" She was looking intently into his eyes, waiting for his answer. He wasn't sure about all of this. What if it became too much? All he could do was tell her his limits and see what happened.

"I don't know. I'm okay with the touching with your hands part...I'm just not sure how I'll react to your body against mine. If it gets too much for me...is it okay if I tell you?" He asked her cautiously, afraid that he'd totally ruined the moment.

"Of course it is baby, you only have to tell me and I'll stop straight away." With that she leaned towards him and took his lips in a heated kiss. They moaned in each others mouths at the intensity of the feelings surrounding them. Their electric touch seemed to be at an all time high and wherever her skin was touching him he could feel their own personal current running across his skin.

He felt one of her hands cover his on the headboard and felt the pressure as she used it as leverage to lift herself off of his thighs. Her other hand grabbed his cock, lining it up with her opening and he felt her sink her hot, wet, tight pussy over it. He could only pant, lost to the sensations as her moans caressed his ears.

"Oh, god...your cock fills me so good! It goes so deep!" She cried as she started to ride his length fast and hard. He couldn't take this any more...he had to touch her!

"Baby, please...let me touch you." He couldn't believe that he'd been reduced to begging...but he needed to feel her silky smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

"Give me your thumb baby...put it in my mouth...god...let me suck it." As she was talking to him she brought her legs up and set her feet next to his hips and leaned back on her hands that rest by his removed his right hand from the headboard and put his thumb in her waiting mouth. He felt her give it a long hard such and swirl her tongue around it before releasing it.

"Rub my clit baby...just your thumb...nothing else, baby...just your thumb on my clit...now!" She was practically screaming at him and he complied straight away, rubbing her clit with his now wet thumb in small but fast circular motions. She started to bounce on his dick, thrusting up and down, using her feet to press off the bed. He felt her insides quivering, giving away the start of her orgasm. He knew just what it would take to push her over the edge. He added more pressure onto her clit and began to circle it with his thumb as fast as he could, soon feeling the full effects of her orgasm clenching down on his cock. He had to grit his teeth to stop himself from joining her as she called out his name.

"Christian! I'm coming! Oooooh, fuck! Yes! Oooooh!" He carried on rubbing her clit, letting her ride out her orgasm before removing his hand and putting it back on the headboard. Ana's head fell forward, limp from her orgasm and crashed her lips to his. He was moaning as his cock twitched inside of her. She pulled away from their kiss, leaning her forehead against his whilst she caught her breath. It took her a good minute before she pulled her head away from him, their cores still united, to look him directly in the eye.

"You're going to listen to me very carefully OK?" Her voice was still as whisper, but he could hear the dominance in it.

"Yes, Ana."

"You're going to fuck me on this bed. As hard as you can. Harder than you've ever fucked anyone before. Do you understand?" His breath caught in his throat at her statement but he answered her as soon as he could.

"Yes, Ana."

"You're going to make me come again...and then you're allowed to come. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ana."

"You're only allowed to touch my hips to use them as leverage. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ana." He saw her smirk at him.

"Good."

At that statement she removed herself from him fully before turning around onto her hands and knees, giving him a view of her ass and sex from behind.

"Fuck me, Christian. NOW!" There was no mistaking that that was an order, so he got up behind her on his knees before lining his cock up to the dripping wet entrance of her pussy, grabbing her hip with his other hand and slamming into her. He felt her gasp, probably due to the force of his thrust. But he'd told him to fuck her harder than he'd fucked anyone before, so he will. He gripped both of his hands on either side of her hips before pulling out and slamming back in causing her to cry out.

"More, Christian! I want it harder! Harder! I can take it" Harder she screamed, harder she shall get. He started the fastest and hardest pace that he'd ever set and soon he felt beads of sweat form on his head. He was grunting and groaning at the force he was using and relishing in the fact that he was causing Ana to scream. It wasn't long until he felt the start of another orgasm from Ana, and he forced himself to try and move just a little faster. At the increase of pace, she fell off the edge, once again screaming his name. Still feeling the aftershocks from her orgasm, he couldn't help himself but let himself come. He growled as his orgasm ripped through his body, taking his breath away. He wanted to ride out this intense feeling, but his legs turned to mush beneath him and all he could do was twitch against Ana until he was sucked dry by her tight pussy. He collapsed forward onto her back whilst he caught his breath and noticed that Ana's hands had given way and that she was leaning on the side of her face, softly panting.

When his breathing returned somewhat normal, he pulled out of Ana and heard her groan at the loss of contact. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against his chest and moved them so that they were spooning naked on her bed. He pulled her handmade blanket from the side of her bed and covered them both. It wasn't long until they had both passed out.

Boy, was that a night to remember.

**A/N** - So...what do you guys think?! I have written and rewritten this so many times! Doing this type of scene was harder than I thought it was so I hope I did it well! Please review and let me know what you want to happen next! :)

Lots of love...

Daisy xo


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N -** I got really positive reviews for that last chapter which I'm soooo glad about because I tried reeeealy hard :) I got a few requests to write about what happened that night with Kate and Elliot, so that's what this chapter is going to be about. Sorry to you guys who don't like repetition...but who wouldn't like to read more sex? ;)

**JNRPR** - Go for it! I've given you the tools...see if he can keep his hands to himself (or your feet) whilst you pleasure yourself. I bet he can't!

**Rose Grey** - Hmmm, maybe I should start putting wet pantie warnings on the start of my chapters? hehe ;)

**tenalew** - Sooo glad that you saw it that way too. I wanted her to show him that he didn't have to be so cold. Maybe with his submissives when he had them...but not her. Ana certainly did take most of the heat considering she was the one who caused it all...but I'm sure there'll be something left...maybe just a smidge.

**Laney (Guest)** - That's a big statement to make, and I really appreciate it :)

Kate's POV

Ana was right. Fuck, she was always right. She was damn near shaking from how turned on she was, and with her hands tied above her head she could do nothing to relieve the ache between her thighs. She groaned when she saw Ana's sexy little round ass walk out of her room. She didn't even get to return the favor. And now here she was. Stuck in her room, butt naked and tied to her bed with the same asshole that left her in another fucking country. She was actually considering just asking him to fuck her. She'd had plenty of one night stands and so had Elliot. They both knew what one entails. All she had to do was tell him that she wanted nothing more after this. Explain to him that she knew how they were both sexually frustrated and that it would help both of them.

"Kate...I..." she was brought out of her thoughts by Elliot's stuttering at the end of her bed.

"Don't." She took a few calming breaths. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

"You heard what Ana said, Elliot. Make-up sex is the best sex. So if you want me to listen to anything you have to say, your dick better be inside me. Otherwise I'll just block you out and go to sleep. Got it?" She brought her head up to look at a shocked Elliot. He just sat there staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"Well?" She snapped, trying to bring him out of his shocked state. At the question his mouth snapped shut and he just blinked, looking at her. It seemed to take him forever to gain some clarity to speak.

"Kate...I just need to talk to you." His voice was pleading her, practically begging.

"And you can. I'm just saying that whilst you're talking, your dick better be inside of me. Don't make me tell you again Elliot. Take your clothes off...come here...and we can talk." After her little speech, Kate closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She felt the bed move as Elliot stood up and heard the buckle of his belt as he undressed at the side of the bed. She kept her eyes closed until she felt his body cover her as he lay between her thighs. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Elliot was looking intently into her eyes with tears threatening to fall from his.

"Kate...I-"

"What did I just say Elliot!" She nearly growled at him. She nearly gave in when she saw him eyes filled with tears, but she had to hold her ground otherwise tonight would become a big fight. She watched him close his eyes and take a deep breath before gently running his fingers down her shoulder, around the curve of her breast, her waist, hip and down between her legs. She gasped as she felt his finger run through her folds.

Fuck, what was he waiting for? If he was checking to see if she was wet there's no point. Ana took care of that. _Hmmm, Ana...what am I going to do with you?_ She was brought out of her thoughts of Ana by Elliot entering her slowly. As he glided in, he laid his body down to cover hers and rest his head in the crook of her neck. They both released moans of pleasure. He pulled back just as slowly as he'd gone in but this time he slammed into her all the way to the hilt, causing her to gasp and tighten her legs around him. He was buried deep inside her when she heard the words that were whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Kate." She froze. That was the last thing she was expecting him to say. He'd just left her. And now he'd come back to tell her that he loves her. How the hell does that work? All she could do was let him explain himself. She felt the tears drip onto her shoulder before feeling him shaking from his sobs. He brought his head up from her shoulder to look her in the eye. "I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry. I freaked out. I've never cared about anyone like I care about you, and I didn't know how to deal with that so I ran. But that just made me realise how I can't live without you Kate. I need you. I love you. Please don't leave me." He was still buried inside her as he sobbed into her neck. She wished she could hold him, comfort him, but her hands were restrained.

"Untie me Elliot." His head came up and he looked at her with fear in his eyes. "It's alright, I just want to hold and touch you." When he hesitated, she gave him a small smile. He was quick at untying her hands and as soon as she was free, one of her hands went into him blonde locks and the other gripped onto his back. His sobs continued for a little while after that and she felt that his erection had gone down slightly inside of her.

"Tell me you don't hate me." He whispered once he'd calmed down enough to talk.

"I don't hate you, Elliot. I love you." She spoke softly back to him, her hand playing with his hair. She felt him let out a breath as if he was relieved. Even though things between them might still be difficult, she didn't want to dwell on them. They hadn't even been dating that long and they still had a lot to learn about each other and she couldn't wait. He's being too quiet for her, so she decides to change the subject. And what a better distraction than sex? She was so fucking horney, so she whispered as seductively as she could in his ear.

"I'm not complaining honey, because I love your dick...but right now I'd prefer it to be hard." At her words, she felt his dick go instantly hard inside of her.

"Like that baby?" He said, smirking down at her. To add emphasis, he rolled his hips into her.

"Oh...god, Elliot." She moaned.

"Tell me what you want baby."

"Oh...fuck me. Fuck me hard and deep" She heard his breath hitch.

"Your wish is my command."

He sat up on his knees and ran his hands across her hips and down her legs, stopping to grasp under her thighs just below her ass. He hauled her up so that she was half sitting, half lying down on his lap.

"Hard and deep, baby." He declared before setting his rhythm to match just what she'd asked for, using his hands to lift and drop her onto his awaiting dick. It wasn't long before they were both covered in sweat and panting heavily. She came for the second time tonight, whimpering at how sensitive she was and he followed not long behind her, grunting and groaning her name. They both collapsed on the bed and she was asleep within seconds.

**Elliot's POV**

Fuck. This wasn't how he expected tonight to go. But would he change it? Hell fucking no! He'd seen some shit hot girl-on-girl, was practically being controlled by his brothers girlfriend half naked with soaking fingers caused from his girlfriend, declared his love for her and fucked her into oblivion.

He'd never heard Kate scream like she was when Ana was going down on her, not even when he pulled out his best moves. It was going to be an awkward conversation...but he'd have to ask Ana what the fuck she was doing!

**A/N** - Sooooooo sorry! I totes got my stories mixed up! This is why I should have just concentrated on the one! Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to leave me a good review...or a bad one ;)

Random question. If you're from America and I asked you if you knew what a chip butty was...would you know? Was a random conversation with my other half...so I thought I'd ask to see what answers I get!

**Lots of love...**

**Daisy xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** - LOVED all of your reviews...especially those who agree that Kate and Elliot are perfect together! :) I know you want to know more about Ana and Christian and you will in this chapter, but as I said before...the last chapter was requested by a few of you so I wrote it. And I'll do so in the future if you guys request something and it fits in with where I want to take my story :)

Oh, yeah. A chip butty is basically a french fry sandwich. I think it's a British thing to call french fries, chips. And I've no idea where the butty part comes from...I'm assuming that's the bread part haha! Oh, we also call a bacon sandwich a bacon butty. I'm sure people call other sandwiches butty's, but they're the most common.

Christian's POV

He woke from his dreamless sleep to feel something warm and soft touching his chest, causing tingles to run down his body. It wasn't the burning feeling that he'd usually experience. Actually, it was kind of nice. Opening one eye and peering down, he found the cause of the touch. Ana. His Ana. She was laid half on him, and half on the bed on her stomach. One leg was hitched around his and one of her arms lay across his bare stomach. She was staring intently at his chest, oblivious to the fact that he was actually awake and watching her.

Every now and then she would lean forward and place a kiss so soft on one of his scars he'd barely feel it. What he did feel from those kisses was pure love. It was like she was trying to heal each and every one of his scars with her kisses and to some extent, it was working. He no longer felt the need for a submissive, or the need for that type of control in his life. Even though it had only been a few days without Ana, he hadn't eaten and he'd only slept when he passed out from drinking too much...the morning Elliot found him. He'd realised that he loved this woman and that he'd do anything for her. Sure, he'd always be into the kinky stuff and being so turned on last night from Ana dominating him was proof enough of that. But he wanted to experience new things together with Ana.

Never before would he have expected to be in a woman's bed, who he loved no doubt, as she kissed his chest with obvious love in her gorgeous eyes after he'd practically passed out after fucking her brains out. He noticed that she hadn't kissed him for a while and realised it was because she'd kissed each of his scars. Now she was just staring intently at his chest with her fingers softly brushing through his chest hair. God, she was so beautiful.

"I love you, Anastasia." He whispered to her. He needed to tell her. He needed her to realise that she was it for him. She was healing him and he needed her to remain healed and become the man that he was supposed to. A man that his parents and siblings could be proud of. A man that would someday be worthy of having his own family. Not the fucked up son of a bitch that he was before he met Ana. She gasped and raised her head to look at him, noticing that he was in fact watching her.

"What?" She spoke so softly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I said I love you, Anastasia." Her breath hitched once again and her tears that were gathering escaped down her cheeks. "It took for you to leave me to realise just how fucking much I love you. I can't be without you, Ana. Please don't make me live without you." He choked on his words and pulled her up to his so he could bury his head in her neck.

"Christian, I love you too." He's never heard anyone speak with so much conviction before. Everything was too overwhelming. Her touching his chest and him actually enjoying it, declaring his love for her and her declaring it back. It was too much and he could help the few tears from falling onto her shoulder. He didn't want this feeling to end. He wasn't usually one for emotion, and if he was it was anger that he felt more than anything. It was never love, until now.

"Baby, please will you do the same on my back. You heal me, Ana. I need you to heal me there too." That's right, he was actually asking her to touch him in a place he'd never allowed anyone to touch before, it just felt so right. Without giving her time to respond, he removed his arms from around her and turned to lay on his stomach.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He heard her scared whisper next to his ear. Of course she'd be scared, he's only ever acted violently when he'd been touched in the past and now he was asking her to touch him on his bare back.

"More than anything. Lay down on me baby, like you were before." She did as he asked and took her time to gently run her fingertips all along his back. He felt her first kiss and hissed in a breath. Not one of pain, but of pleasure. The feeling was foreign, but he was going to make sure that this was a regular occurrence. That is, if she'd take him back.

"Shall I carry on?" Her voice was unsure. She'd obviously mistaken his hiss in breath. Turning around slightly with her laid on him, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his currently growing erection, causing her to gasp.

"You're not hurting me baby, I promise." He said, before laying back down.

"Okay, but do you mind if we talk whilst I do this? It's nearly time for breakfast and I need to talk to you about some things. Ask a few questions, you know?" He smiled at the thought of her remembering his habits for food, but he couldn't help but worry about what she wanted to talk about. Hopefully she wasn't going to tell him that she didn't want him. She said she loved him, right? That has to count for something.

"Anything you want, baby." At that he felt her fingers continue their journey across his back and then a small peck on another scar.

"You came here last night and I know you weren't expecting to walk in on that, but I'm not going to apologize. Do you expect me to?" She was talking just above a whisper, and the breath on his back felt heavenly. After he felt her lips touch him again, he felt he had the courage to answer her.

"I don't expect you apologise. I was stuck in my mind a lot last night, just watching you. I realised that you needed last night and I can tell that you're a stronger person from it. But please don't expect me to be okay with it. If you'll take me back, I want you to be all mine." He felt her shaking as she let out a soft giggle. "Fuck, I love that sound." They were silent for a few minutes whilst Ana continued to caress his back and kiss his scars.

"I think that we've already established that I want you back, Christian. It's just a matter of how you'll take me. I can't be your submissive, so if that's what you need then I'm out." It was his turn to chuckle.

"How long have I been saying that I'll take you anyway I can have you? But that's not the point. Being away from you made me realise that maybe I could have more with you. I am willing to try a normal relationship if you are too."

"I want that, Christian. I've wanted that from the beginning."

They were both quiet for a few minutes as Ana continued the kisses on his back until she'd kissed every scar. He felt her press her cheek onto his back and let out a sigh.

"I know, baby. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for giving me this. Even if it's only ever you that can touch me, you have no idea how good it feels just to be touched, skin on skin."

"Do you think that soon you'll be able to tell me why you don't like people touching you?" He should have expected this, it is a part of being in a relationship after all. Sharing. Talking. Oddly, he didn't hate the idea. He knew that Ana could handle anything, she was the strongest person he knew and hopefully it will give her a chance to understand him better and how he is the way he is.

"It doesn't have to be soon, Anastasia. I'll tell you now…"

Ana's POV

After hearing Christian's story, she couldn't help the tears that escaped. She cried sad tears as she heard about his mother and his neglect and she'd cried angry tears when she heard all about how he got into the lifestyle at 15. She knew that she had to be strong for him so she tried to stop the tears as best she could. She did what she thought he needed, listened and comforted him. Sure she had her opinions, and pretty strong ones at that...but now was not the time to voice them. She could tell that Christian was putting himself in a very vulnerable place and she didn't need to attack him with her opinions. She only requested that she never meet that woman, which he quickly agreed to.

While showing together in Ana's bathroom they were occasionally kissing and touching and she made sure she took extra care when washing his chest and back. When they were dressed and ready to head for breakfast, something occurred to Ana.

"Uhm, Christian?" She was now nervous, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. She saw his confusion as he turned around from the door.

"Yeah, baby?" His confusion was turning into worry.

"Kate and Elliot." And now anger. Oh crap, she'd be better just coming out with it all.

"I'm not sure how things are going to be with me and Kate...I know that we're not going to have a sexual relationship or anything like that. We both know who we're supposed to be with. But I just feel closer to her, like she's a part of me or something. She put me together and fixed me when you broke me, and I don't want you to feel awkward whilst we try and find our common ground with each other again. I also don't want you to be jealous. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She wearily asks him. He's looking at her in wonder. Wow...she wasn't expecting that.

"I understand baby, but I'll always be jealous. It's who I am. I was jealous of Kate even before last night. She got to see you so carefree and relaxed and I feel that you were always on edge with me. As long as you promise that you're all mine in a sexual way and as my girlfriend, then I'm fine with yours and Kate's friendship. Friendship, yes?" Oh, the last bit was a question.

"Of course, friendship. I think that even as me and Kate were...together last night, we were only doing so because we both knew that the other needed comfort, and we needed it ourselves."

"Then I'm fine, and I love you." She smiled. It must have been the tenth time he was telling her this. He must just like saying it, or reassuring her that he did.

"I love you too. Now...Elliot…" She watched him cringe when she said his brothers name. "I have no idea what happened between him and Kate, but he was a mess. I don't want you to be mad at him for looking at me...or for doing as I said when I commanded him. You understand that any normal man would look if there's a half naked woman in front of him right? And I think with him being so fragile, he just submitted because he didn't know what else to do. You're not mad at him are you?"

"No...I'm not mad. But I'll be having a word about looking at you." He practically growled the last part and she had to giggle, there was no way that she could argue with that, there's brother's for you.

"And...uhm...when you left I told him to go to Kate and he kind of broke down on me. He was hugging me…" when she saw anger flare in his eyes she was quick to tame the beast "but not like you were. It was like he just needed to be held...needed reassurance and someone to be there for him." She finally saw his shoulders relax in understanding. "What I'm trying to say is...I think that me and Elliot will be closer after this too. Not in any romantic way whatsoever...like friends...no...more like siblings. Do you understand?" She saw that he was breathing heavily, but she didn't understand why. Does he not want her to get close to his family? "Talk to me, Christian." He took in a few shaky breaths.

"Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to worry you. I guess I'll just have to get my head around all of the people I'm going to have to share you with, huh?"

"Not sharing. I'm yours. Body and soul. The best parts. No one will have me like you do, no one will know me like you do...they'll have other parts of me, parts that you won't mind sharing."

She didn't see him reach for her, but the next thing she knew she was pressed up against her bedroom door with Christians body and his mouth devouring hers. It must have been the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced. She felt her legs go weak and he had to wrap an arm around her waist to stop her from sliding down to the floor. Breaking the kiss so they could catch their breaths, Christian rested his forehead on hers and breathed…"I love you, Anastasia."

And from that kiss...she had no doubt that he did.

**A/N** - So...I missed out the part where he tells her about himself because I know I've read it about 100 different ways on here and I didn't want to write it and it be similar to someone else's...plus it's in the book! ;) I'm kind of stuck now guys...I wanted to do a funny scene at the Grey's house with banter between them all...but I need a reason to go there haha. Any ideas?

**Lots of love…**

**Daisy xo**


End file.
